EL EXTRAÑO INTERES DEL DEMONIO
by ShaDark
Summary: Lo que quiero, lo tengo...aunque eso amerite tomar desiciones que ella aun no conoce y talves no este de acuerdo...pero que mas da, estan primero mis deseos y yo, que lo que le pueda pensar o desear una debil humana. Total lo disfrutara. FINAL. GRACIAS.
1. EL EXTRAÑO DESEO Y LA IDEA

Hola... volvi con una loca idea de mi amado sesshomaru... proximamente hare una con nuestro amado muyyyy maloso pero ahora traigo uno...mas o menos al estilo muy real de nuestra querida adoracion y es que un orgulloso y petulante sesshomaru es muy atractivo aunque prefiero el malavado. jajajajajajaja

Sinceramente estaba escribiendo sobre una que ya tengo adelantada o almenos montada en el ff.,..hablo de NO ES FACIL OLVIDAR AL HIBRIDO Y AMAR AL HUMANO... y llego la idea de hacer esta... no la deje escapar y copie y copies y salio el primer capitulo.

No prometo capitulos largos ni extenzos...veremos conmo resulta ser mi cabeza en esos instantes de planteamiento, ademas me tiene loca la universidad se vienen los finales y trabajos y ajjjjjj me torturan en matematicas y un pequeña y leve obsecion por un profe tampoco ayuda a mi concentracion a mis estudios, pero hago lo que puedo con mis hormonas para desquitarla con el word y ustedes mi querido publico,

PROMETO PUBLICAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, EN CUANTO MI MENTE SE LIBERE DE AQELLOS NUMEROS QUE INUNDARAN MI CABEZA ESTE FIN DE SEMANA. pero hasta depronto salga algo divertido de aqquek suceso y lo exprese en mi compu...que ojala en esa epoque se encuentre sano y listo para la accion.

recuerden que estos personajes no son mios, sino la idea en si

Ahora si delen a la lectura wiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!

* * *

EL EXTRAÑO INTERES DEL DEMONIO

CAPITULO 1

No sabía realmente porque estaba haciendo esto…pero después de pensarlo un poco caí en la misma respuesta.

—Ella es una maldita humana—

Razón por la cual era deshonrar mi raza el tan solo tener un leve interés por aquel ser tan.

Tan…

Tan…

Tan desagradable…

Tan humano y a la vez tan deseable y prohibido.

No valía ser un ser tan poderoso si no podía tener lo que yo quisiera.

No era razonable que existieran los humanos con aquel aroma a magia…sin importar que tan humano sea…es irracional que posea magia en su sistema anticuado y simple; los humanos son simples cuerpos que tienen la fortuna de caminar en la tierra con demonios y seres mucho mas superiores que ellos, solo son estorbos…nada más

Pero aquel ser tenía que ser la excepción; su cautivador y mágico aroma, el poder que emanaba su presencia.

La valentía que poseía…teniendo aquel frágil y pequeño cuerpo… se convertía en segundos en una persona sobrehumana e importante…al menos solo para observar desde una prudente distancia, admirar las cosas raras que podía dar la naturaleza.

No convenía tenerla cerca si querías tener la paz que tanto deseabas… en los largos 3 años que ha estado acompañando a su grupito… a madurado en ciertos aspectos; aunque sigue teniendo una gran boca que solo usa para gritar a mi estúpido hermano.

Todo se iba poniendo más extraño en este lugar con esa humana.

Desde que apareció solo ha producido catástrofes… si ella no hubiera venido jamás se hubiera despertado el hibrido de mi hermano; la humana sacerdotisa muerta; jamás estaría caminando entre los vivos, la perla se hubiera quedado oculta en el silencio de cualquier lugar y lo más importante; no tendría que agobiarme con su inútil presencia.

Ella había crecido mucho; su cuerpo se desarrollo un poco mas; su aspecto dejo de ser el de una niña…aunque en ratos sus risas transmitían un aire inocente, la sangre que ha debido ver correr le ha sido suficiente para tomar las cosas un poco mas enserio y dejar de posar sus ojos en mi estúpido hermano.

Sorprendentemente la humana había dejado aquel interés irracional hacia el débil de mi hermano.

Aunque aun se le notaba interés; él nunca se enteraría o le prestaría atención… sus inservibles sentidos de híbrido aun siguen puestos en la muerta sacerdotisa.

Lamentaba estar tan obsesionado por un humano…jamás lo imagine; al principio solo creí que era cuestión del deseo…y para que negármelo, la humana poseía unas delicadas y apetitosas siluetas que estaría dispuesto a recorrer pero me detuve en su momento… así que busque a alguien para saciar aquel deseo; pero seguí con mi injustificada obsesión por verla y no vasto perder mi tiempo reviviendo el pasado por solo placer.

Me negué mucho aquel deseo…pero luego de pensarlo nuevamente y replanteármelo, llegaba a la misma conclusión… porque negarme algo que yo quiero.

Y lo que quería era poseerla y tenerla en mis garras…a mi merced.

Quería hacerlo y lo obtendría así que por ello estaba aquí nuevamente. No solo para verla…sino para tenerla.

Me deje caer del árbol en el que me encontraba; comenzando a visualizar mi presa, que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde yo me encontraba, pero si lo suficiente lejos de posibles interrupciones.

Me acerque a ella; la observe y ella capto mi presencia… se quedo estática bajo mi presencia… era algo normal que producía en los humanos; aunque esta vez no los iba a matar… _me divertiría mucho._

—Se-Sesshomaru— logro decir con su rostro pálido y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Comenzó a temblar, movía nerviosamente su pierna derecha.

No dije nada solo me acerque a ella y la estruje contra el árbol que tenía cerca nuestro, su rostro se contrajo un poco por el golpe, pero se mantuvo silenciosa… se había vuelto fuerte y valiente.

Me acerque a su cuello, largo y esbelto, oliendo el aroma que desprendía…poseía un extraño aroma, revuelto con la magia.

Sorpresivamente la magia se acrecentó y el aroma fue cautivador; haciéndome querer el probarlo y saborear.

Acerque mi boca al cuello y pase mi lengua por el. El dulzor de su piel me inundo la boca. Y se oyó un sonido de sus labios.

Alce mi rostro extrañado del sonido y me encontré con la imagen de una mujer que poseía en el rostro leves tintes escarlata y con la mirada brillosa y nublada.

—Que sientes Sesshomaru— murmuro después de unos segundos.

No sabía a qué venía la pregunta. Además no tenía porque responderla, así que la ignore… le puse una de mis caras de quien te crees para hablarme y continué deleitándome con el aroma y el sabor de su cuello.

Al acercarme más, ella deliro un poco más fuerte y de alguna manera su voz produjo algo en mi interior…despertando la sed y el hambre que poseía por ella.

Baje lentamente por su camisa, y me encontré con una piedra… me aleje un poco para observarla.

La piedra de shikon… la piedra que cumplía cualquier deseo y se encontraba completa, después de largo tiempo al fin la habían podido completar. La observe por unos instantes mientras en mi mente se cruzaba planes.

La humana se atrevió a tocar mi rostro e impulsivamente la aleje de mí.

Ella me observo con la mirada perdida y extrañada.

No dije nada, solo la observe sin expresión.

Yo jamás podría estar con una humana; mis propios instintos me lo impiden…pero si tuviera un deseo todo sería distinto.

Observe la piedra y la idea volvió a cruzar mi mente.

Observe a la humana que ya había vuelto a tener un rostro más controlado que el que había tenido anteriormente.

La determinación fue lo único que espere a que me llegara y con ella entendí que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—_Nos vemos mañana humana— _fue lo único que dije y desaparecí de donde me encontraba con mi futura presa.

Reí internamente, mientras me perdía en el atardecer por el bosque dejando atrás el aroma a magia.

* * *

ta... ta?

Nos vemos en el proximo cap de esta loca idea.

Merezco un poco de motivacion..porfis mandemen rw...se los agradeceria mi mente.. jejejejejejeje

Ojala les haya gustado y vallamos alimentando esas locas ansias por Sesshomaru papacito!!! jejejejeje

Nos vemos pronto .

Dejen rw y visiten un blog en el vual hay unas historias publicadas por su servidora y otra autora muy buena.

Se los dejo.... revistadarkdreams(punto)blogspot(punto)com

Byeeeeeeeeee...sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaa...

Att: ShaDark...una loca por sesshomaru, vampiros (eric, edward, carlisle, kaname... muchos mas) ,... jejejeje

Pos... diviertansen!!!!! y visitenmen mis otras historias... creo que no se arrepentiran jiji.

---


	2. CHOCOLATE

HOLA!!!!!! aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que emocion!!! aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de el extraño interes del demonio...personlamente me ...me exforce mucho creandolo, no puedo pasar a la accion y ya; ademas teniamos q ver el punto de vista de otra persona jajajajajajaja...

Sigo con mi horrible semana de finales...examenes...trabajos...VER AL LINDO DE MI PROFE... y matarme cada vez mas con esos benditos numeros. pero me ha quedado tiempo para escribir y no dejar mis historias tan botadas. jejejejejejejeje .

He estado pensando mucho en nuestro querido Sesshomaru y en como se veria vampiro...jejejejejej tal vez haga un cap asi; no se, me encantaria poner a chupar sangre al hermoso sesshomaru.

bueno querido publico mejor comencemos a leer y deleitese con el rico sabor del chocolate...

NOTA: es mucho mas estimulante comer chocolate para leer este cap...o almenos olerlo...asi surgio el mio...jajajajajajajjajajaja.

recuerden que esots personajes no son mios...pero si quiere rumiko me puede regalar a sessho yo lo meto debajo de mi cama o en el armario...HASTA EN EL BAÑO... lo asaltaria todas las noches...jejejejejejejeje.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES LECTORAS: sakata-2, damalunaely, black-Kiari, Inuyany, azul d cullen, Hitomi, ISYLU, lunans, natalie19, camony, ANIYASHA, Scarleth Rose, princserekou, shang-yang, haruhi96, Paula, Karina Natsumi...MUY ALENTADORES LOS RW ..MUCHAS GRACIAS...ESTE CAP VA ESPECIALMENTE PARA USTEDES Y A **SCARLETH ROSE** QUE ME APOYA POR TODOS LOS LUGARES EXISTENTES...A ELLA Y A USTEDES MUCHAS LAS ARIGATO!!!!.

mas bn leamos que me puse a imaginar cosas.

* * *

**EL CHOCOLATE**

**CAPITULO 2**

(Ahome)

No sabía que me había ocurrido, como me había dejado perder en la fría mirada de aquel ser… si Inuyasha era una persona complicada, ahora su hermano sería mucho peor.

Quería gritar por mis actos…estuve tan cerca de caer en sus redes, en aquellos encantos que tenia aquel ser tan, tan… hermoso y a la vez tan despreciable.

Lo admitía, era hermoso, el emitía poder y control por todos su cuerpo… aunque él fue el que me ataco y comenzó con el juego de oler y saborear, nunca se doblego a mis actos, es mas hasta me rechazo…cosa que me enfurecía más que el haber caído tan fácilmente en las malditas garras de él.

Era duro que no fuera ni deseada por el odiado hermano de Inuyasha… yo también deseaba probar de su aroma…

Me cautivo el aroma que emanaba aquel hombre… era dulce, se podía relacionar con aquellos helados que por dentro tienen un cálido y dulce sabor.

Para mi Sesshomaru olía a chocolate… no sabía porque; es más hasta creo que no se ha descubierto en esta época aquel delicioso y adicto chocolate…el cual era mi debilidad. No me resistía el solo verla, quería probarla y deleitar cada sensación que me proporcionaba el chocolate en mi boca.

Y para colmo de males, el "Gran Sesshomaru" poseía un olor igual a aquel dulce manjar.

Pero ya había dejado el vicio…siempre me lo repetía a mí misma, cada vez que iba a la mi época evitaba conscientemente el gabinete en donde sabia se encontraba las reservas de chocolate.

No lo había probado desde hace 6 meses y creía que ya lo había controlado…hasta que apareció un nuevo empaque…con personalidad incluida que olía al chocolate…

Me encantaría saber que sabor exactamente es el que tendría…será dulce o amargo.

Personalmente me gusta el dulce, pero el amargo te deja con la sensación de más.

Medite todo esto mientras iba de camino al campamento…pensaba en todos los sabores que existían de chocolate y cual se podría acomodar a Sesshomaru…pero me detuve al observar el rostro de Inuyasha con un tono de confusión en su mirada.

— ¿Que hacías Ahome?—

—Na-nada Inuyasha…vine a buscar algo de agua, pero ya me canse—

—Me pareció extraño…es que sentí la presencia de Sesshomaru por aquí cerca—

—No…no lo he visto, inuyasha—

—Mmmm… ¿y porque hueles a él?—

—De… ¿de qué hablas?—

—De que apestas Sesshomaru, y no lo has visto—

—pues, arréglate esa nariz que tienes, porque no lo he visto. Además ¿creerías que se acercaría a mí? …puede que el haya pasado por aquí y dejo su olor, yo que se. — respondí; diciendo lo primero que se me corrió para que no se produjeran problemas.

—Tal vez tengas razón…él no se acercaría a ti. No me molestaría que lo hiciera… se volvería loco con solo tenerte cerca. —dijo desviando el rostro y oliendo los alrededores.

— ¿Qué insinúas?— dije; alegrándome en parte de que haya creído mi mentira, pero comencé a alterarme al oír el comentario final.

—que nadie te soportaría tanto como lo hacemos nosotros—

—ahhhh…pero nadie te pide que me soportes, lárgate y ya; además tu eres más insoportable que yo. —

—Qué más quisiera…más bien me voy, adiós— dijo y sin más se fue hacia el campamento.

Me quede callada por unos segundos, y luego comencé a caminar inconscientemente por el mismo lugar donde había caminado Inuyasha.

Él lo arruinaba todo, estábamos bien, y comienza con sus estúpidos berrinches que me sacan de mis casillas.

Me ha dañado mi fantasía con el chocolate el insoportable de Inuyasha.

Comencé a caminar más fuertemente, dirigiendo toda mi ira a Inuyasha, pero luego me detuve al verlo a los ojos, sentado en una de las esquinas del campamento.

Los demás chicos nos ignoraban…dándonos un improvisado momento de intimidad.

En sus ojos se veía el niño caprichoso del pasado…aunque hubiera cambiado en el paso de estos años, seguía siendo el Inuyasha que no había podido madurar.

Me acerque lentamente a él…olvidando por instantes mi ira, aunque él fuera el culpable de todos mis males, lo quería y no me gustaba verlo disgustado.

—Inu…—

—Que quieres… más bien vete a bañar y quítate ese aroma tan despreciable que traes encima—

— ¡Idiota!...que insinúas—

—No me gusta que huelas a Sesshomaru— dijo desviando el rostro fuertemente.

Me sorprendí de la repentina sinceridad de Inuyasha…de alguna manera había abierto su corazón y comenzaba a decirme lo que sentía.

Pero igual si será idiota… me molesta fuertemente que me grite y hable de esa manera tan agresiva…pero que más se le podía pedir a él.

No dije nada más; que le podía decir a su repentino ataque de sinceridad.

—Vamos Ahome, vamos a tomar un baño— oí decir a sango desde la otra esquina de donde nos encontrábamos Inuyasha y yo.

—Está bien— dije, desviando mi mirada de Inuyasha y comenzando a caminar hacia Sango que ya se encontraba de pie.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraba las termales que habíamos descubierto recientemente alejándonos del campamento.

— ¿Porque se encontraba asi Inuyasha? —

—Realmente no lo sé— mentí.

—mmmmm… y ¿porque Inuyasha estaba diciendo algo de que olías a Sesshomaru?—

—ahhh, no hay manera de mentirte. —

Ella sonrió orgullosa y espero ansiosamente a que continuara.

Le conté lo acontecido con sesshomaru paso por paso y sorprendentemente no dijo nada malo, más bien se sorprendió del repentino acercamiento que había tomado demonio.

— ¿y se fue así no más?—

—Pues no… me dijo que nos veríamos mañana— dije mientras me quitaba la ropa e ingresaba a las tibias aguas de los termales.

— ¡Eso te dijo!...y que piensas hacer—

—No lo sé… que podría decirle, ¿y si es mentira?, o ¿algún tipo de engaño?—

Ella no dijo nada, comenzó a hundirse en sus pensamientos…al igual que yo emprendí el viaje de divagación en mi mente.

Comencé a recordar todo, su aliento en mi cuello, el calor de su lengua rozarme, sus seductoras palabras…y finalmente su olor.

—Yo quiero más chocolate—

— ¿Chocolate?— susurro Sango

—Si…Sesshomaru poseía un apetitoso aroma a chocolate—

* * *

TA..TA??? jejejejejeje

Que opinan?... que sugerencias?... que cosas nuevas quieren?...sus opiniones valen...aunq no cambiare nada de la historia pero para tener en cuenta en eun futuro.

Dejen RW...no sean tan malas y dejarme asi con esta angustia de como seguir el siguiente cap...almenos que sus mensajes insistentes motiven a la musa de mi cabeza a q trabaje en el siguiente cap.

Jejejejejejejejej...cuidensen y bye

besos..

ShaDark


	3. SOLO QUEDA OLVIDAR…

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mis querisdo y muy amados lectores... les quiero poner un trabajo, quiero q me busquen la parete q mas me gusto en este cap...es facil, ps ojala sientan lo mismo que yo, si lo sienten ESA ES!!!...asi que solo diganm,enlo en un rw y les respondere si si lo era..jejejejejejjejeje..senti como unos escalofrios, emocion convinados con alegria... jejejej

ahi les deje el dato.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON ESOSO BELLOS Y MUY HERMOSOS RW, ESPERO HAYAN MAS PRONTO, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE...LAS DEJO CON LA LECTURA.

* * *

**SOLO QUEDA OLVIDAR…**

**CAPITULO 3**

No sabía realmente que hacer… estaba la voz de Sesshomaru grabada en mi mente, con sus caricias. Comenzaba a volverme demente… no lo conocía bien y ya tenía una pequeña obsesión por el demonio. Simplemente era sumamente extraño.

Además eso de "_nos vemos mañana"_ no viene al caso, porque me quiere ver. Es más estoy pensando seriamente en que solo es una trampa para acercarse a Inuyasha…

…pero es que el no es así, al menos lo que se conoce de él, es que es una persona más directa; no viene con rodeos.

—Ahome…Ahome—

—Que…—dije un poco desorientada después de unos segundos.

— ¿En qué piensas tanto?— preguntó sango con su voz de preocupación.

—En las intenciones de Sesshomaru—

— ¿iras?—

—…No, lo mejor es no confiarse—

—Tienes razón Ahome…nunca se sabe que intenciones tenga— dijo comenzando a salir del agua.

—Tienes razón Sango—

Y realmente la tenia…no era confiable Sesshomaru, además estaba comportándose extraño. El no es de los que se acerca mucho a un humanos y luego promete venir al día siguiente…bueno no es que exactamente lo haya prometido, pero sus palabras especificaban eso.

Comencé a Salí del agua… el frio me invadió y me dirigí rápidamente hasta donde había dejado mi ropa estacionada con la de Sango. Me vestí nuevamente…mientras tomaba mi resolución.

Seguí a sango por el camino de vuelta al campamento…pensando en cada caricia y aroma desprendidos del demonio…me regañe mentalmente, no estaba en condiciones para ponerme a pensar en esas idioteces…además todo debe de haber sido una estúpida broma del demonio.

…solo esperaba que así fuera.

Comenzaba a sentirme idiota…estaba ridículamente idiotizada por el aroma que desprendía él, siempre atacan a la debilidad.

—Ahome olvídate de eso y ya— dio reprobatoriamente.

—Si…tienes razón, lo siento Sango—

Podía ver a lo lejos el campamento…y con el puedo comenzarse a ver las siluetas de los demás chicos, que se encontraban al pie del fuego.

Sango se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Miroku y comenzaron a hablar con sus silenciosas miradas.

Shippo ya se encontraba dormido en mi sleeping, pero Inuyasha no se veía por el área en donde nos habíamos establecido temporalmente.

Me encontré con los ojos avizores de Sango, que me decían…"ve y búscalo".

La obedecí y comencé a buscarlo por las cercanías de donde nos encontrábamos.

—Inuyasha…Inuyasha—

Grite por los aires…pero no recibía ninguna respuesta.

Seguí caminando inconscientemente…hasta que sentí unos brazos envolverme desde atrás… su cuerpo se acerco mas al mío, y el aire atravesó mi cabello aun húmedo.

—_Sigues oliendo a él—_

Mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente con la voz, y mi corazón empezó a latir inevitablemente…aun quedaban las cenizas de lo que sentía por él.

—Ya tome el baño Inuyasha…estas alucinando—dije nerviosamente.

—_No…es verdad—_

Comencé a moverme nerviosamente, alejándome de él.

Finalmente el me soltó… me voltee para enfrentarlo.

Encontrándome con sus ojos confundidos…extrañamente esa imagen fue hermosa.

—Vámonos a dormir Inuyasha—

—Está bien…ponte esto—dijo ofreciéndome su gran traje rojo.

El mismo comenzó a envolverme con él.

—Vamos— dijo y sin más, comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

Me quede en silencio mientras caminábamos.

En se fue y se sentó en una de las partes alejada de la fogata, y sus ojos seguían puestos en mi.

Yo me quede en silencio, observándolo, y comencé a dirigirme donde se encontraba Shippo, me acomode en las mantas, y me dispuse a dormir.

Inevitablemente sentía los ojos de Inuyasha puestos en mí…pero poco a poco la ansiedad fue mermando y me deje llevar por el recuerdo del chocolate…finalmente durmiéndome con mi adicción.

Me levante un poco alterada…no sabía el porqué pero sabía que este no iba a ser un bue día.

Extrañamente había cambiado de opinión y quería ir donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, y saber que era lo que quería.

En la parte del desayuno me hacia mas optima en ir a enfrentar lo que fuera que sucediera. Aunque los ojos de Inuyasha se posaran ocasionalmente sobre mí, no había duda de lo que haría.

Le devolví el gran abrigo a Inuyasha, como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero me sorprendió lo que había dicho.

—Ahome, comenzaremos a caminar nuevamente —

Y sin más me dejo…arruinando mis planes y sin saber el motivo, no había sucedido ningún ataque, a menos que yo sepa.

Me dirigí hacia Sango, y ella solo pudo decirme:

—Al parece ayer en la noche alguien ataco…pero no sé exactamente quién— y siguió empacando sus cosas.

Comencé a imitarla con las mías, y cuando al fin estábamos preparados para irnos… dolo me quedo olvidar el encuentro con el demonio.

* * *

JEJEJEJEJEJE ESPERO HAYAN SENTIDO ESE EMOCIONANTE SABOR EN LA BOCA AL LEER ESA PARTE QUE OJALA LA HAYAN ENCONTRADO, TYA SABEN ME EMNDAN EL RW Y LES RESPONDERE SI SI LO ES, SI LE ATINAN ACTUALIZARE PRONTO ESTE CAP...SERA MAS RAPIDO DE LO QUE SE IMAGINA, COMO VERAN TENGO MUCHOS QUE ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTE PUEDE SER ANTES QUE TODOS JEJEJEJEJE.

AHI LES DEJO PS EL DATO...PORFAVOR LOS DE LAS SOMBRAS, ANONIMOS Y TODOS AQUELLOS QUE NO DEJAN SU HUELITA ...LES AGREADECERIA QUE LO HICIERAN Y CONTRIBUYENRAN CON MI ALIMENTACION.

SI ME MANDAN CHOCOLATE NO ME CHOCA JAJAJAJAJAJA.... NIOÑAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE LLAMAMREMOS A SESSHO CHOCOLATE JEJEJEJEJEJE.... CHOCOLATE TE AMO!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE LOCA Q ESTOY.

NOS VEMOS EN LE PROXIMO CAP Y NO SE LES OLVIDE EL RW HEEEEEEEEEEE ...JIJIJIJ BYE BESOS

ShaDark


	4. RECORDANDO

**Hola!!!! Aquí traje el otro cap…perdón la demora pero sabrán que tengo un montón que actualizar jejeje…**

**Me costó mucho este cap, espero lo disfruten.**

**Muchas gracias por sus anteriores RW…se les agradece como siempre todos aquellos que se tomaron la delicadeza de hacerlo.**

**A leer!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**RECORDANDO**

**CAPITULO 4**

(sesshomaru)

Aun sentía el aroma de magia impregnado en mis ropas…era torturante sentirlo y saber quién era el poseedor de aquel aroma era igual de torturante que sentirlo en mis ropas.

Saber que estuve tan cerca de la humana, de poder conocer más su extraño secreto, de apreciar su extraña y exquisita belleza…era extrañamente excitante y emocionante.

Contemplar sus ojos turbados por la inconsciencia que le proporcionaban mis palabras…mis caricias, era algo maravilloso.

Solté una leve carcajada al recordar el poder que podría tener sobre la humana, sin conocerlo aun ella. Comenzaba a divertirme yo mismo con la sola idea.

Ser el dueño de aquel frágil cuerpo se me hacía de lo más entretenido que habría podido tener en todos mis siglos de existencia, y es que no todos los días se encuentra un juguetito con el que te puedes divertir.

Saborear su piel fue dolorosamente delicioso, conocer el sabor de aquella humana era perturbador.

Sencillamente ella tenía que ser mía, ahora que la había probado no la dejaría ir tan fácil...no al menos de hacer lo que quería con ella.

Luego se podría ir.

Y vivir con su nueva existencia…vivir pensando en que estuvo en las manos del gran Sesshomaru.

Comenzaba a anhelar el día siguiente y como poco a poco iba a alcanzar mi cometido…todo tan fácil y sencillo.

No será algo complicado para mi…nada lo ha sido y simplemente tendré lo que quiero sin tener que ensuciarme las manos con la impureza de su sangre, de su pálida piel y mestiza naturaleza mágica que poseía.

Seria todo tan fácil y divertido.

Sonreí mentalmente y comencé a caminar más lentamente al aproximarme al campamento.

…(Ahome)

Estaba un poco desilusionada…deseaba verlo nuevamente.

Pero tal vez era el destino que no quería un nuevo encuentro entre él y yo…tal vez esta vez era peligroso y yo sería la afectada.

Era mejor olvidar…pero a momentos se venía el recuerdo y me perturbaba la mente.

—…chocolate—dije entre sueños.

—que dices Ahome… ¿quieres chocolate? ¿No que los habías dejado?—dijo Inuyasha sorprendiéndome por la espalda.

—eh…si, si es selo que se me vino un recuero—

Sesshomaru y su apetitoso aroma me tenía un poco ida en el viaje.

Pero no solo era el aroma, después de un tiempo de analizarlo supe que no era solo eso; si no también la actitud tan extraña que había tenido aquella tarde.

Aunque era la misma persona esquiva…se acercó mucho, sentí su frialdad correr por mi cuerpo.

Sentí sus frías manos…sus fríos labios, su cálido aliento y lengua tocarme.

Aleje ese pensamiento y me concentre en nuestra misión; Inuyasha había comenzado a caminar, y quería saber que era lo que íbamos hacer…aunque a veces pensaba que ya todo se había acabado…

El siempre me retenía…el cariño que le tenía me impedía alejarme de él.

Odiaba esa debilidad…pero no me quería alejar, no aun.

…hasta que el me lo pidiera y ya no tuviera nada que hacer en este lugar.

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña aldea, todo estaba en orden a mis ojos, pero los de Inuyasha se encontraban ansiosos…no era buena señal.

— ¿Todo se encuentra bien?— pregunte después de unos minutos de caminar por la aldea y ver como todo se encontraba normal a nuestro alrededor; excepto por Inuyasha que se encontraba cada vez mas perturbado.

Me miro por unos segundos mientras nuestros ojos se escrutaban y finalmente dijo:

—si…lo estará pronto—respondió, y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia el horizonte.

—pero…Inuyasha ¿qué sucede?—

—Ahome…déjame esto solo a mí. — dijo y empezó a correr dejándonos atrás.

—Idiota—murmure para mí misma.

No dijimos nada más y comenzamos a buscar hospedaje, mientras esperábamos a que Inuyasha diera las respuestas del porque no arrastro hasta aquí.

No es que me moleste el viajar, es más me canso de estar en el mismo lugar siempre, pero esta vez quería quedarme en donde nos encontrábamos antes…había un motivo especia.

…y ahora se perdió, tal vez para siempre.

Apreté la perla de Shikon entre mis manos y continúe avanzando por el largo sendero que teníamos por delante…pero una extraña sensación despertó en mi cuerpo y me sentí vigilada, aleje esos pensamientos y me acerque as a Sango; intentando no alejarme mucho de ellos.

…(Sesshomaru)

Amaneció sin contratiempos…como siempre, todo era normal y simple.

A veces me sentía aburrido de cómo todo se estaba volviendo de aburrido, todo en paz y armonía como todos desearon…menos yo.

Aun extraño los tiempos en los que había sangre y guerra por cada centímetro de tierra que pisaba.

El poder que había cada vez y el batallar junto a mi padre; siempre fueron tiempos de batalla y acción y ahora…tanta tranquilidad me abruma.

Observe a lo lejos a Rin y a Yanken discutir.

Me aleje y comencé a divagar por los espesos arboles, buscando olores a sangre o a destrucción…pero nada.

Todo estaba tan malditamente calmaado.

Comenzaba a exasperarme esa situación…a veces se atravesaba uno que otro inconveniente que molesto.

Pero ahora solo había paz.

A veces e sentía tranquilo y otras simplemente me abrumaba el sonido de la tranquilidad.

Solo quería mi tranquilidad y mi paz.

El mundo se podía destruir…pero luego recordé que aun no quería que se destruyera.

Sonreí internamente al recordar a la pequeña humana que tenía un olor mágico.

Extrañamente despertó un interés en mi…era algo extraño en los humanos despertar tanto poder, solo recordaba a una que se asemejaba a ella, pero ahora está muerta…aunque no todo se perdió como se hubiera deseado.

Su esencia quedo plasmada en aquella humana.

Tormentosamente atrayente…tal vez por ello es que son tan apetecibles por los demonios.

Aun no lo entiendo bien; pero quiero averiguarlo.

Comencé a dirigirme al sitio en donde le había dicho a la humana que estuviera este día.

Estaba expectativo en cómo se comportaría hoy.

Quería volver a ver esa mirada en su rostro… deseaba conocer una nueva palabra de sus labios, un gesto de su rostro.

Continúe mi andar sereno y pasivo…ella me tendría que esperar.

Poco a poco fui reconociendo el lugar en donde la enfrente por primera vez…aun se percibía un leve aroma en el aire.

El de ella junto con el mío mesclados. Nunca imagine posible que esto sucediera, pero finalmente hacia algo que quería.

…y terminaría siendo mejor para mí.

Finalmente llegue al lugar, me acerque al árbol en el cual su cuerpo había estado junto al mío, el lugar estaba solo, sin rastros de la humana; es mas solo con olerse se sabría que nunca estuvo aquí.

Aunque aun poseyera el aroma de ella…se sentía débil.

Agudice un poco mas mis sentidos para escuchar en donde se encontraba, pero no hubo respuesta, solo el silencio del bosque…se habían ido también de allí.

Comencé a sentir como algo crecía en mi interior…algo desconocido pero destructivo.

Alce mi mano tapándome el rostro con ella…dejando fluir toda aquella adrenalina mi brazo se levanto bruscamente; dejando caer a mis pies el árbol en donde había estado con la humana.

Todo fue disminuyendo a su paso y finalmente todo se puso más claro.

Comencé a buscarla; en donde podría estar y fue fácil localizarla.

No se encontraba muy lejos así que me deje llevar por el aroma mágico que había dejado en el aire.

Corrí tranquilamente mientras sentía más fuerte el aroma de la humana, pensando nuevamente en todo lo que se divertiría con ella en cuanto la encontrase.

Me detuve a una prudente distancia del grupito.

Ella hablaba con Inuyasha y luego se alejo de ellos.

Sonreí internamente mientras observaba al grupito sin el hibrido.

Ingresaron a una posadera…pero después de unos minutos salieron y tomaron rumbo al bosque.

Los seguí y pare a una prudente distancia para poderlos oír, pero a la vez para que no me notaran.

Todo se encontraba en silencio…el tiempo se divago en deseo y querer.

Hasta que finalmente ella se movió; la hubiera atacado delante de ello pero simplemente no quería alboroto, toso rápido y sencillo y que mejor forma que tenerla cuando este sola.

La seguí silenciosamente…no quería alertarla tan pronto.

Ella se detuvo frente a un pequeño lago, la luna le daba pequeños toques plateados en su cabello.

El aire estaba inundado con su intoxicarte aroma.

Volví a acercarme hasta donde se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se paralizo y yo sonreí internamente.

Se volteo rápidamente, dándome la cara, dejando caer el recipiente que había llenado con agua.

Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y ese fue mi motor para dar un paso más…acercarme más a su presencia, a su piel, a su sabor.

—se-se-Sesshomaru—

No dije nada, disfrute cada momento que sus labios temblaban.

Me incline hasta tener la misma altura de ella, la mire nuevamente y note el brillo que la luna le daba a la perla que se encontraba en su cuello.

El plan se hacía cada vez más delicioso y excitante.

La agarre del brazo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza…estaba tratando de pasar el hecho de que no había estado en donde le dije que estuviera.

…Pero eso ahora no importaba, esto se había puesto mejor.

—Que-¿Qué haces?—

—_nos divertiremos mucho—_

—suéltame…—

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque ya me encontraba corriendo con ella en mis manos.

…seguro que esto se pondría mejor; era lo único que aparecería en mi cabeza.

* * *

Ta tannnnn..

Jejejeje gracias por estar aquí.

Nos leeremos pronto y espero lindos RW.

shadark


	5. …SU PROPOCITO

**Hola!! Aquí traigo esta actualización que me tiene como loca, esta historia me está dando vueltas en la cabeza y pues no pude evitar publicar esta cap…ojala lo disfrute y espero lindos RW…**

**Jejejej gracias y nos leemos pronto.**

**A leer!**

* * *

…**SU PROPOCITO**

**CAPITULO 5**

…. ¿porque?

¿Porque estaba actuando así? Por algo que realmente no debería de existir en alguien como yo, creer sentimientos que yacían muertos, o tal vez nunca estuvieron allí y de repente aparecen de la nada… ¿Qué me había hecho? Estaba logrando confundir mis verdaderos propósitos.

No sabía realmente que hacia al llevármela conmigo a cumplir con ella lo que tenía en mente…para satisfacer un deseo que era tan humano, tan diferente a mí.

A lo que verdaderamente soy…Un demonio.

La observaba dormida en mis manos y aun quería seguir con lo planeado, no me detendría después de haber hecho tantas cosas, pero me sentía tan.

…humano…tan débil.

La solté en una pequeña pradera en donde había decidido quedarme…al menos esta noche. Me aleje de su aroma y me senté a una distancia en la cual aun podía verla…tan débil y frágil.

Aburridamente fácil lograr lo que quería.

Me levante después de unos cuantos minutos de observarla y no hallar a la vista el objeto que cuidaba, comencé a acercarme hasta donde se encontraba ella aun inconsciente, busque con mis ojos en donde la tenía escondida y no fue difícil el verla desde mi altura.

…la perla de Shikon.

Al observarla mi mente volvió a jugar con aquel instante en donde cumpliría mi propósito…mi verdadero deseo, y me desharía de todo aquel innecesario sentimiento que había provocado esa humana…de todos aquellos deseos que volvían a surgir con solo verla…o sentir su exquisito aroma.

Me incline y arranque la perla del pálido y esbelto cuello de la mujer.

Me senté y apoye mi cuerpo contra un árbol, dejando nuevamente que mi mente sacara sus conclusiones…intentado olvidar esa estúpida idea de poseer a una humana. Doblegarme ante unos sentimientos que no debería de estar. Había conocido mucho y al probarla no pude evitar desear más hasta tenerla toda…completamente.

Escuche la respiración cambiar de intensidad, no dirigí mi visión hacia el cuerpo que recuperaba su conciencia…y el aroma se incremento al estar ella alerta y sentirse con miedo…se olía en el aire el nuevo sentimiento.

—Sesshonaru… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Lo ignore…no tenia porque responderle…no ahora, o tal vez nunca lo haga solo actuare… no quería escucharla más.

Me levante…comencé a caminar adentrándome al bosque y dejándola atrás...aunque no podía evitar tener el aroma de ella aun envolviéndome como una peste.

La odio…pero a la vez la deseo…poder consumir todo aquel poder y embriagarme en su sensación.

La tentación era algo que ya me había sucumbido.

…………..(Ahome)

Abrí mis ojos en cuando el viento frio me rozo…odiaba dormir al aire libre.

Había creído que todo era un sueño…el haberme encontrado a Sesshomaru hubiera sido producto de la constante pensadora que me provocaba el no haber asistido al lugar en donde me había citado, pero en cuanto me sentí en un lugar extraño no pude evitar entrar en pánico y luego comprendí que no había sido un sueño…el que Sesshomaru me hubiera llevado a quien sabe qué lugar desconocido.

¿Y cómo diablos me había dormido en un momento como ese? ¿Qué me sucedía?

Busque desesperadamente a alguien a mi alrededor pero solo pude distinguir el inmóvil cuerpo de Sesshomaru a unos cuentos metros de mi…unos leves toques de luna le iluminaba el cuerpo logrando verlo entre toda aquella oscuridad…se encontraba observando hacia quien sabe que…no se inmuto en cuanto me moví y mucho menos al hablarle.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Nada…solo el susurro del viento…súbitamente se levanto y se adentro al bosque dejándome en medio de la nada y sin saber hacia dónde ir realmente.

Estaba sola, en un lugar que no reconocía.

No entendía las acciones de él…si me trajo aquí porque se fue y me dejo sola.

Tal vez me podía ir…aunque no sabía hacia donde, no sabía qué camino tomar.

Debían de estar preocupados Miroku, Sango, Shippo… Inuyasha.

Me incorpore con algo de esfuerzo…un mareo se instalo en mi cabeza y me apoye en el árbol más cercano para que dejara de dar vueltas mi alrededor…paso en unos cuantos segundos y luego pude comenzar a planear realmente hacia donde debía ir.

Observe hacia varios lado pensando en cuál sería la mejor ruta que debería tomar, no quería quedarme más en un sitio como este y sola aunque tal vez adentrándome solo busque más problemas y tal vez la muerte.

Simplemente pensé que si tal vez Sesshomaru volviera no deseaba estar cerca de él.

Camine hacia donde había más luz…no quería tomar el camino el cual estaba más poblado de arboles y lo que sería muy seguro un lugar perfecto para caerme o perderme más de lo que me encontraba. Tal vez con un poco de luz pueda vislumbrar un lugar conocido para guiarme.

Comencé a caminar guiada por la poca luz que podía pasar a través de las espesas copas de los arboles, camine con todo el cuidado posible para caerme.

Estaba más concentrada en caminar que en lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes con Sesshomaru y realmente intentaba alejármelo de la cabeza con todo lo que había sucedido. No quería esperar a saber qué era lo que realmente iba hacerme, tal vez si era una mala idea encontrarme con él, pero me encontró y ahora estoy en medio de la nada sin saber muy bien el porqué, pero era mejor ser cobarde y morir inocente que saber las verdaderas intenciones y aunque realmente deseaba conocer y sentir algo más de él, apreciaba mi vida y mi capacidad de pensamiento no se limitaba a ser tan aventurera.

Comencé a sentir una presencia cada vez más intensa y solo la podía asemejarla a lo que sentía cuando se encontraba Sesshomaru cerca…él se aproximaba rápidamente…empecé a correr intentando inútilmente alejarme lo mas que podía de donde pudiera localizarme…no intuía nada bueno de todo esto, seriamente quería dejarlo al anonimato. No deseaba saberlo, lo había acabado de decidir.

Pero lo vi frente a mi…majestuoso, casi brillando con luz propia, casi inalcanzable e invencible…al intentar no chocar con él resbale y caí a los pies del gran Sesshomaru…lo mire desde mi altura…sentí el retorcijón en mi estomago al verlo tan majestuoso y poderoso.

Que debía hacer… ¿me mataría?

— ¿para qué estoy aquí? ¿para qué me trajiste?

El no dijo nada…me miro desde su altura aristocráticamente, se encontraba mortalmente serio…como lo recordaba antes del suceso en junto al árbol.

Mi respuesta fue contestada en instantes y la pude ver…en sus manos…brillando oscuramente, contaminada.

—…la perla—

Me toque el cuello instintivamente y no se encontraba allí…así que eso era lo que buscaba, me odie por caer tan fácil, tan débilmente en las redes del demonio…de alguna manera algo en mi interior se retorció con la rabia y la vergüenza…no me imaginaba que me hubiera enamorada de aquel ser…no lo quería admitir… ¿yo enamorada de aquel ser? ¿Qué me había usado para conseguir algo que yo tenía?

…¿enamorada del que me engaño y uso?...jamás

* * *

Ta tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Dejen rw

sayonara


	6. LA FALSA MASCARA

**Hola!!!!! Lamento la demora pero mi computador sufrió un accidente y estuve incomunicada por estos días, pero aquí les traigo esta actualización…jejeje espero la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.**

**Sabrán que estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla bla bla**

**Sin más palabras los dejos con mi muy común frase….**

**Aleer!!! **

**

* * *

  
**

**LA FALSA MASCARA**

**CAPITULO 6**

—Ya tienes lo que buscabas ahora…apártate de mi camino—dije con algo de altanería en mi voz, un poco de miedo a su reacción pero eso fue después de haber dicho las palabras…no tenía remedio ser cortés y mucho menos pedir algo que no me devolvería, simplemente había caído en la trampa y tontamente... que era lo que más me molestaba.

Él no dijo nada…me observo con aquella mirada impersonal, casi como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando, hasta podría decir que estaba ignorándome olímpicamente…él tenía en sus manos lo que estado buscando desde que había creado esta falsa mascara de interés y que de alguna manera me había atrapando en sus redes cayendo en su sucio engaño, no quería entender, no quería seguir observando su soberbia mirada; solo quería alejarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en estos instantes…no tenía más razón para estar en aquel lugar en compañía de él. Aunque la perla en sus manos se viera manchada por aquel tinte purpura oscuro que lo rodea y opacaba su imagen pura, no pude evitar volver a anhelarla en mis manos y que obtuviera nuevamente aquel tono limpio que solía tener en mis manos…fui muy descuidada.

—_No…aun no termino—_susurro sin sentimiento…sacándome de mis divagaciones y haciéndome captar el verdadero sentido de sus palabras…no quería seguir aquí y de la manera en que me encontraba ósea totalmente engañada y adolorida con tanta información…y con aquel sentimiento que jamás aceptaría y había nacido sin saber muy bien el porqué.

—Sea lo que sea…no me importa, déjame en paz — comencé a protestar, pero cuando iba a dar un paso su voz me clavo en la tierra.

—_Sabes que no iras muy lejos—_

Y que podría hacer contra esas palabras…casi te decían "no pierdas el tiempo" y realmente era eso…él me encontraría para mi desgracia y volvería a la misma situación…si me necesitaba para hacer cualquier cosa que desease no podría ser libre hasta cumplir su objetivo.

No quería aceptar esas palabras, rendirme ante su poder…pero sus dorados e inexpresivos ojos me indicaban todo lo que había cruzado por mi mente…una posible huida en su descuido… cualquier cosa imaginada sonaba ridícula y ante la mirada que aun seguía posada en mi cada vez sentía menos esperanzas.

No había razón para salir herida en todo aquel juego que había participado sin saber las consecuencias.

Quería decir que podría irme, ignorar sus palabras pero por primera vez desde que había caído en toda aquella vorágine de acontecimientos sabía las consecuencias de mis acciones.

…si jugaba bien mis piezas tal vez podría salir bien librada y con la perla en mis manos…quería ser optimista en aquella situación…era lo último que podía sentir.

Me sorprendió el notar un leve brillo en sus ojos…como si descubriera algo ¿no creía que fuera mi recién y desesperado plan ingeniado para salir triunfante ante todo?

No duro mucho sus ojos posados en mi ya que comenzó a caminar…al parecer debía seguirlo.

…realmente no me molestaría que me cargara, al fin y al cabo era yo quien iba secuestrada y así juzgaba que era todo lo contrario…pero a la vez pensaba que no tendría un buen final en las manos del demonio.

No hubo comentarios…no hubo una palabra por parte de ninguno de los dos, que podría decir y realmente no debía decir nada.

Caminamos por infinidades de segundos casi por horas…todo lo sentía cada vez más lento a mi alrededor.

Sencillamente era mejor continuar con lo que tenía en mis manos y no rendirme…pero se veía tan lejana una victoria contra de aquel ser.

…odiaba ser tan débil.

…………………………………………………

(Sesshomaru)

Todo parecía seguir su rumbo, con mi voluntad.

Sentí su aroma comenzar a extenderse por el bosque, y la magia a sentirse más intensa contra mi cuerpo…llamándome marcando un rastro que al parecer solo yo sentía tan interesante y deseable.

Tendría lo que quería…tal vez mas de lo que realmente deseaba, condenándome a un placer que había caído tontamente olvidando mis verdaderos instintos y principios pero que solo eran momentáneos y pasajeros…pronto solo se convertirían en recuerdos…tal vez no quede nada a su paso.

_¿Odio?_ No pude evitar pensar en esa palabra…se escuchaba en su palpitar, en su respiración, en sus ojos que llameaban con aquel ardor que no había visto en mucho tiempo y que había dejado pasar sin importarme en los más mínimo…dejándola vivir con aquel sentimiento que había descubierto, el cual tal vez sea su destrucción.

La perdición de toda aquella magia que había estado conservando para mi celosamente en mi pensamiento y que ahora ese leve deseo se había desbordado controlando lo que había odiado siempre.

Cada vez me acercaba a la guarida del brujo que me ayudaría a culminar mi extraño interés por aquel ser que desbordaba magia de su cuerpo y no sabía el porqué.

Deseaba saberlo…pero no había respuesta alguna.

Muchos de los aldeanos decían que era la reencarnación de aquella sacerdotisa, pero su aroma y su poder era muy diferente al de aquella mujer, ni a la sacerdotisa del pasado y la de ahora que huele a barro se comparaban con el de ella…tenían un pequeño parecido pero no tal para decir que su poder era igual al de aquella mujer.

Habíamos ingresado al territorio del que había servido a mi padre años atrás y que aun se conservaba con vida…Ryukotsusei.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué no me dejas ir?-- susurro ella a mi espalda, captando mi atencion aunque aun continuara mi caminata hacia la pequeña casa...

¿Qué quería? Esa era una pregunta que no deseaba responder…tal vez nunca lo haría y menos a ella. Tantas cosas nuevas que estaban surgiendo y que me atormentaban mi libre acción destruyendo mi paz.

Tal vez quería su muerte…la finalización de aquel ser que desperto todos aquellos sentimientos que odio, acabar con aquel extraño mundo que había creado ante mis ojos y convertía aquellos burdos deseos en algo más poderoso y latente que crecían en mi interior convirtiéndose en algo más deseable a cada segundo que me encontraba cerca de ella... doblegandome.

¿Por qué no la dejaba ir?... porque aun no era momento.

Esa era una perfecta respuesta…pero no la diría tampoco.

Me voltee y observe sus aun confundidos y encendidos ojos que armonizaban perfectamente con aquella magia que adornaba su cuerpo…de alguna manera deseaba tantas cosas que no tendría.

Me acerque sin pensarlo, casi por inercia.

Mis manos rozaron su suave rostro y me acerque a ella…muy pronto todo lo tendría a mi alcance...en mis garras.

Escuche a lo lejos la voz del brujo…se estaba preparando para el ritual. Volvi a concentrarme en la mirada asustadiza pero con aquel deje de emoción reflejado en sus ojos…tenía miedo, rabia…tantos sentimientos y todos los provocaba yo.

Acerque mi rostro hacia el de ella…note como sus ojos se ampliaban con la sorpresa y toque sus labios con los mios.

Todo en mi se movió por instinto…los labios se rozaban levemente…los de ellas eran tímidos…los míos exigían algo que no reconocía...que tal vez no tendria por las buenas.

Me separe y sentí su cálida respiración rozar contra mi rostro e ingresar a mis pulmones.

—…_Ya es hora de terminar con esto— _susurre contra sus labios sus ojos se agrandaron nuevamente y comencé a separarme de ella…todo iba a comenzar desde esta noche.

...no habia retorno posible.

* * *

**Ta tannnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Dejen rw, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y pues agradecería mucho cualquier comentario que me dejaran jejejej. Besos…**

**Sayonara.**


	7. EL DESEO

**Hola! Aquí traigo esta actualización que tiene a mi cerebro en total funcionamiento. Espero les guste y que por favor disculpen la demora, lo hice lo más pronto que pude y aunque pensándolo bien lo actualice pronto…jejejeje.**

**Saben que los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia y espero comentarios de ella.**

**Jejej sayonara y como digo:**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EL DESEO**

**CAPITULO 7**

No sabía que decir…como reaccionar, observe a lo lejos como su cuerpo se alejaba gallardamente como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada, como si no hubiera tocado mis labios con los suyos, como si no estuviera aquí. Estaba confundida y perdida en un mar de sentimientos sin una posible salvación.

No aceptaría nada de lo que sucedió…no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante su acercamiento inesperado, sentí mi cuerpo paralizado en cuanto sentí su fuerza envolverme, mi corazón se detuvo en el lapso que su cuerpo y su aroma me invadieron, no entendía que era lo que había hecho…¡quien se creía que era para hacer lo que quisiese conmigo!. No deseaba averiguarlo en estos instantes simplemente quería alejarme de lo que fuese que quería hacer, estuve tentada en dar un paso hacia atrás…pero su voz susurro nuevamente en mi cabeza…aquel recuerdo de sus palabras volvieron a inhibir los pasos que deseaba retroceder y alejarme de aquel mar turbio en el que me estaba dejando llevar.

No tenía escapatoria, no si se trataba de él.

Volví a dar otro paso hacia adelante…y otro, olvidando aquel frio sentimiento que había dejado sembrado en mis labios.

…debía ser todo parte de su plan…pero, ahora ¿qué quería hacer? ¿Qué debería hacer yo?

A lo lejos pude distinguir entre la turbia neblina purpura la figura de una casa…

Sentí un miedo irracional crecer fuera de control en mi interior…unos ojos brillaron a lo lejos escrutando la nada…luego observándome y una cruel sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

…ahí solo pensé en alejarme a toda costa, sin importar las palabras del demonio.

Me devolví a todo lo que daba mi cuerpo de la maligna presencia que poseía aquel lugar y sobre todo aquel ser…no saldría nada bueno si continuaba caminando hacia ese lugar y menos sin saber el porqué iba hacia allí…pero sentí algo envolver mi cuerpo inmovilizándome, logrando hacerme tropezar; intente zafarme sin éxito alguno de aquel fuerte abrazo que tenía mi cuerpo aprisionado, pero era más desgaste de energía que algún resultado positivo…no lograba hacer la diferencia.

…en que me había metido.

Sentí como mi cuerpo era elevado del suelo y comenzaba a moverse hacia la dirección que no quería ni acercarme.

Intente liberarme sin éxito nuevamente y solo me quedo suplicar al único ser que tenía cerca y que había pasado de largo mientras era arrastrada hacia un destino desconocido.

—Se…Sesshomaru ayúdame… ¡AYUDAME!

Su rostro era de completa ignorancia, ni me observaba ser arrastrada en mi contra.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Tienes algo que ver? Oye…dime algo

Pero seguía con la misma mirada hacia el horizonte, nuevamente ignorándome.

La presencia se hizo más fuerte…el aire se convirtió espeso; difícil de respirar. Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos con aquel tinte de miedo y desesperación, mi respiración se convirtió en alaridos y leves gemidos brotaban de mi pecho.

Mi corazón latía una velocidad que había sentido en el pasado…cuando habíamos batallado por recuperar la perla y cuando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se encontraba tan cerca del mío que se confundían nuestras respiraciones.

Y luego grite…todo lo que podía hacer era gritar.

Ingrese a la casa y en el interior se encontraba un estilo de bañera con liquido y hiervas.

La habitación poseía una iluminación casi nula…a no ser por la luz que proporcionaba una pequeña antorcha cerca de la gran mesa rustica en la que se encontraban unas botellas y hiervas.

Fui depositada en la bañera con el líquido.

Poseía un olor fuerte…parecido al azufre.

Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba entre gemido…ya no tenía fuerza para gritar…mi garganta me escocía.

Sesshomaru entro primero y luego a sus espaldas ingreso el hombre que había visto a lo lejos y muy seguramente el que había aprisionado mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se encontraron por unos leves instantes…no hubo ningún cambio en su expresión.

Luego comenzó a hablar el hombre mientras se acercaba a mi posición.

Intente alejarme, pero de igual forma era inútil.

—Así que es ella…—no hubo respuesta por parte de Sesshomaru—ya veo el porqué de tu interés.

Se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza…liberando su belleza exotica con un cabello de un intenso rojo.

Su rostro se acerco lo suficiente para sentir su aroma a canela…volvió a sonreír y sus metálicos ojos brillaron con un tono expectante.

Sus delgadas y largas manos se comenzaron a acercar a mi rostro…rosándome con su frio tacto…luego apretandolo en sus manos.

—Es alguien…diferente…— susurro contra mi mejilla su respiración me rosaba las mejillas, su rostro comenzó a desviarse hasta encontrarse en la curva de mi cuello…nuevamente aspirando y revoloteándome los cabellos que se encontraban allí.

Solo atine a desviar mi rostro en un intento desesperado de alejarme.

Pero su avance fue detenido…escuche un fuerte golpe y luego pude ver el gran hilo verde fluorescente que se extendía desde la manos que aprisionaba mi rostro, hasta la de Sesshomaru.

—_No tengo tiempo para tus juegos._

De inmediato con esas palabras el hombre se alejo de mí como si tacto le quemara y comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación recogiendo hierbas y frascos a su paso.

Los depositaba lentamente sin despegar sus poderosos ojos de mí…

—Ya está casi todo preparado…señor Sesshomaru.

Él volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del hombre…luego me observo a mí.

No decían nada entre ellos…su mirada no me decía nada.

¿Qué me iba a suceder?

Desee tener algo de conocimiento…quería saber mi destino…morir…esa palabra aun me causaba tanto miedo.

—Formule la petición a la perla…señor Sesshomaru.

Él actuó a los pocos segundos y desvió sus ojos hacia mi... extendió su brazo hacia donde me encontraba… podía sentir su fuerza maligna rodearla.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos…casi de milésimas de tiempo y la perla se rompió en las manos del demonio…liberando los fragmentos de su mano.

Mi corazón palpito un segundo más rápido al oir el chasquido de la piedra al quebrarse en las manos de él… volvió a estar rota…pero luego observe como los pequeños fragmentos oscuros se dirigían hacia mi…con sangre en estas…la sangre de él.

—…perfecto—susurro el hombre de cabellera roja cuando los fragmentos comenzaron a volar a una velocidad magnifica hasta donde me encontraba.

Un brillo purpura se alzo a mi alrededor y los fragmentos reaccionaron ante mi…recuperaron nuevamente su color puro.

Después de observar nuevamente el color anterior de la perla sentí miles de agujas ingresar a mi cuerpo…provocando un dolor infinito.

El grito se desplego de mi garganta…la bañera la cual me sostenía estallo y luego todo se volvió rojo…

Después de unos segundos todo se oscureció a mi alrededor…sentí como algo se perdía en mi interior…intente recuperarlo pero me lo arrebataron… observe aquel cabello plateado alejarse con mi tesoro y esfumarse entre la oscuridad…dejándome sumida en las tinieblas…

…moriría.

* * *

TATATA TANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

KIAAAAA S EPONDRA GENIAL…NO PIERDAN SINTONIA.

ESPERO RW

:D SAYONARA


	8. LOS DEMONIOS NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS

**Hola mis queridos y muy amados/as lectores…espero les guste la actualización ya que me costó realizarla y aunque la tuviera en mi cabeza fue difícil expresar todo lo que se encontraba allí así que solo espero que haya quedado interesante y que los entretenga.**

**Jejejejej muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios creo que los conteste todos y a los que no pues solo queda decir muchas gracias…sobra decir que los que no dejan ni un saludito no merecen ni un hola de mi parte así que mejor dicho pongámonos a leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**LOS DEMONIOS NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS**

**CAPITULO 8**

La habitación fue inundada por su mágico aroma que poco a poco se fue debilitando y confundiéndose con el aire… apagándose y dejando un leve rastro de todo aquel poder que se limitaba en un cuerpo tan débil y frágil como el que poseía ella.

Su cuerpo cayo inmóvil…acabando con una parte de su pasado…con lo que realmente odiaba de ella y no quería volver a sentir cerca…lo que tal vez me condenaba a este extraño interés de quererla cambiar y crear alguien más apto para mí.

…su humanidad me pertenecía…finalmente se había oscurecido esa pequeña luz que estropeaba mis acciones, jamás podría recuperarla.

Mi pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando hablo alguien a mi lado:

—Al parecer no es suficiente con poder soportar el poder de la perla en su interior y no sufrir ningún daño… ella está muerta.

_¿Muerta?_...no ella no podía morir, aun le faltaba mucho, aun tenía que concluir con todo esto, además ella tenía mi sangre corriendo por sus venas, por su corazón fluía mi poder.

Esto apenas comenzaba…lo podía presentir al escuchar su corazón comenzar a latir con más intensidad que lo hacía cuando era humana.

Repentinamente un rugido surgió de la nada…antes de que se esparciera por la habitación yo sabía el causante de aquel sonido…había comenzado a cambiar, no pude evitar sonreír internamente al saber lo que sucedería.

Todo comenzó… observe su cuerpo levantarse aun sin conciencia solo guiada por el poder que recién se acoplaba con el nuevo cuerpo, sus ojos se encontraban perdidos estaba aun aturdida.

Mi sangre cubría su ahora más pálida y fuerte piel…sus cabellos e veía más oscuro y sus ojos poseían un toque más brillante.

La magia volvió a emerger de su cuerpo y ahora con más intensidad que cuando era humana, era ahora mucho más interesante que antes…lo entendí con solo sentir el aire pasar por mis pulmones… ignore aquella extraña sensación mientras volvía a concentrarme en como su rostro volvía a adquirir un poco mas de lucidez y terminaba el proceso de transformación.

El aura de su cuerpo se hizo visible combinándose con el brillo intenso que emitía los pequeños fragmentos de la perla incrustados en su cuerpo, volviéndola cada vez más poderosa a medida que la sangre iba terminando de recorrer el pequeño cuerpo…haciéndola suya y volviéndose una sola con ella… volviendo a nacer.

Vi como abría su boca y un rugido surgía de su pecho nuevamente…haciendo vibrar las paredes de la pequeña cabaña…los colmillos comenzaron a crecer al igual que las garras de sus manos…sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

El proceso no duro mucho y repentinamente recupero la conciencia y sus ojos se abrieron…observándome por algunos instantes, luego volvió a sus manos notando los nuevos cambios que había experimentado llevo sus manos a su rostro tocándose desesperadamente…me miro nuevamente y sonreí al reconocer sus ojos, su mirada…me odiaba en estos instantes y no la culpaba.

Realmente no deseaba su cariño… haría más fácil terminar con lo que tenía planeado… nunca he sentido aquel sentimiento y tampoco es momento para desearlo…el amor que un humano me puede brindar seria cuando finalmente dejen de contaminar el air que respiro…el día que dejen de caminar la tierra que pasa bajo mis pies...realmente no deseaba ser amado por un humano.

Grito…escuche su lamento y luego su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar…no tenia control sobre sí misma, se había dejado llevar por aquellos estúpidos sentimientos que aun tenia…me molesto un poco pero no hice nada para impedirlo, era ella quien debía aprender, aunque fuera por las malas.

Reconocí el cambio y no pude evitar sorprenderme…su rostro dejo de ser humano, asemejándose al mío cuando volvía a mi verdadera forma.

Dejo de tener dos piernas; para comenzar a caminar en cuatro patas…su pelaje creció y el control se perdió entre los gruñidos que emitía hacia mi dirección…se dejaba dominar por sus nuevos instintos …camine un paso hacia ella intentando volver aquel juego que había comenzado un poco más interesante para mí pero inmediatamente había de terminado de dar el primer paso su cuerpo reacciono ante mi presencia y salió huyendo del lugar dando un gran salto rompiendo el techo de la casa a su paso y dejando su aroma esparcido por el lugar…como una peste deliciosa.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida de la casa ya había comenzado el juego y finalmente le daría fin a todas aquellas sensaciones que debía desechar de mi cuerpo…no había más razones para continuar en aquel lugar sin ningún motivo existente.

Alguien hablo tras de mi… por algún motivo que desconocía no estaba de buen humor para escuchar a alguien tan insignificante como aquel brujo, así que seguí caminando intentado ignorar sus palabras sin sentido.

—Ella se convertirá en tu perdición y terminaras convirtiéndote en alguien como tu padre…

Deje de escuchar lo que decía…lo ignore, era solo palabras sin sentido…yo no soy como mi padre tan débil.

Sucumbir ante una humana.

Yo no era como él…yo era mejor, yo la había invertido en alguien perfecto para mi momentáneo interés.

…todo terminaría antes de que pudiera ser menos controlable.

Lo tenía bajo control.

La pude ver a unos cuantos metros…solo fue cuestión de instantes para que ya me encontrara donde ella estaba.

La observe…confundida, su pelaje color azabache brillaba intensamente a causa de los rayos de luna…poseía un aura pura a su alrededor aunque fuera ahora un demonio seguía teniendo los dones que en su vida humana.

…se veía patética…una imagen realmente despreciable…ni caminar le era posible.

La observaba desde mi posición y note que no era capaz de dar un paso sin tropezar al mover en otro… ¿era tan inútil?

comencé a caminar hasta donde se encontraba el gran cuerpo oscuro que era ella y pude notar alzarse al escucharme aproximarme…debió haberme notado hace rato.

Se giro y nuevamente cayó a unos pocos centímetros de mi…la observe desde mi altura… parecía tan humana aun.

Me agache en un movimiento que estaba seguro ella no iba a poder captar con aquellos reflejos tan inútiles que haba desarrollado…la agarre por el denso y grueso pelaje de su lomo y la lance lejos de mi…sentí el chasquido de algunos árboles romper cuando recibieron el gran peso de ella.

La observe intentando levantar su gran cuerpo… insignificante.

Nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y volví a notar el mismo odio en su mirada.

—…_LOS DEMONIOS NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS…— _comencé a decirle—_así que compórtate en lo que ahora eres._

Un gruñido salió de su garganta y luego rugió en mi contra exhibiendo su nueva dentadura…luego volvió a saltar pasando por mi lado y continuando así hasta perderse entre el denso bosque.

…debería saber que puede volar… pero eso sería demasiado para su inútil control…pensé para mí mismo.

Volví a caminar dejándome guiar por el notorio nuevo aroma de ella a su paso.

…evite disfrutar su aroma.

Acabaría con esto…pronto.

* * *

Tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

¿Qué será lo que realmente quiere Sesshomaru? ¿Ahome podrá aprender a volar? ¿Cuando aparece él mitad bestia?....no se pierdan la próxima actualización…jejejeje. (Aunque no prometo responder todos eso cuestionamientos)

Wiiiii termine este capítulo y pues solo espero sus comentarios.

sayoanra


	9. EL SABOR AMARGO DEL CHOCOLATE

**Hola, aquí traigo esta ecualización y expectante de sus comentarios ya que no demore mucho en la realización de este capitulo estoy muy emocionada y espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y estoy feliz con mis primeros cien rw en conmemoración que emocionante dato para mi.**

**Jejejeje muchas gracias a todos ustedes y espero seguir contando con ustedes y pues ya saben que estos personajes no me pertenecen…solo la historia.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**EL SABOR AMARGO DEL CHOCOLATE**

**CAPITULO 9**

No sabia que hacer, como actuar; solo salí corriendo de aquella casa cuando me di cuenta en lo que me había convertido…cuando note mis nuevas manos…cuando sentí mi nueva piel, cuando sentí un leve pinchazo en mi lengua…no era la misma… me había convertido en un fenómeno, en alguien que no era quien recordaba ser y el causante era él con sus estúpidos prejuicios…que era lo que buscaba convirtiéndome en algo así… ¡porque me había hecho esto!

Recordé sus fríos ojos, su mirada de indiferencia…aun sin importarle nada, como si mi vida le perteneciese…no le perdonaría, pagaría su atrevimiento…

¡Porque lo hizo! Recordé que perdí el control y termine convertida en algo semejante aun perro… no sabia como me había transformado, solo que en ese instante en mi cuerpo fluía un inmenso calor nublándome la razón, el cuerpo y luego todo se volvió rojo a mis ojos…nada era igual y después estaba parada en cuatro patas.

…sin ningún conocimiento de lo ocurrido y mucho menos de cómo manejarlo.

El salto fue casi lo mismo que cuando lo hacia en dos piernas pero al caer e intentar correr no pude evitar tropezar.

Me volví a levantar y cuando daba el segundo paso volvía a estar en el suelo…realmente frustrante.

La situación se convertía en algo exasperante y nada divertido a cada segundo q transcurría…nunca pensé en algo divertido cuando había perdido mi humanidad y parte de mis recuerdos…aunque no se lo haría tan fácil…no me rendiría.

Me senté en mis dos patas traseras…no sin dificultad y observe el oscuro cielo; no deseaba olvidar mi pasado, yo tenia un hermano…una familia, una feliz vida hasta que empecé a relacionarme con aquel demonio, desde que me había dejado tocar por sus garras.

Debía ser fuerte y no dejarme dominar por los instintos que fluían por mi cuerpo.

…un cuerpo que no deseaba.

Me volví a levantar para intentar caminar…y así lo empecé hacer: un paso… luego otro y otro.

Si quería hacer algo debía aprender a dominar aquellas patas…volví a recordar a Sesshomaru y no pude evitar volver a sentir odio él. Luego oí un leve sonido… se trataban de pasos, me gire lo más rápido que pude y lo vi.

Nuevamente tan frio como siempre, como si no le afectara la situación en la que me encontraba.

Un gruñido salió de mi garganta, quise arrancarle la cabeza al demonio que me miraba con deje de impotencia…pero al dar el primer paso tropecé cayendo a los pies de él… ¿Por qué me había hecho esto?

El silencio se prolongo mientas intentaba levantarme nuevamente…pero repentinamente sentí su fría garra en mi lomo…no tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante su agarre y mucho menos a su movimiento; me sentí siendo alzada sin ningún esfuerzo por él…casi como si aun tuviera aun mi cuerpo humano.

Luego fui lanzada…nuevamente como si no se tratase de nada, no dure mucho en el aire ya que sentí algunos arboles recibirme con un doloroso abraso que me recorrió desde cada una de mis nuevas vertebras…logrando terminar con un leve dolor en mi cabeza.

Intente levantarme…me sentía mareada y mi cuerpo se sentía pesado súbitamente. ¿Porque me hacia esto?… ¿que hice para terminar en algo así? ¿Qué le había hecho a él? Volví a encontrarme con su mirada vacía y los sentimientos nuevamente salían sin control hacia él…cada fibra de mi ser deseaba hacerlo pagar…no podía dejarlo solo así…quitarme lo que me hacia única ante este mundo y ante ellos.

Ahora nunca podría volver a mi hogar…a mi verdadero mundo, al cual pertenecía.

Volví a odiarlo en ese instante, su rostro cambio bruscamente de expresión con una de exasperación…estaba en algún aspecto reprochándome algo que no sabía.

—…_LOS DEMONIOS NO TIENEN SENTIMIENTOS…—_ susurro mordazmente—_así que compórtate en lo que eres ahora._

Ósea que ahora era yo quien estaba equivocada y la que estaba errando en las aciones…no pude evitar que saliera un gruñido de mi garganta y después el rugido vibro en mis cuerdas vocales extendiéndose por el denso bosque…empecé a saltar hacia donde se encontraba él; deseaba tenerlo cerca, no solo había destruido la perla sino que también me había destruido a mi…todo estaría saldado pero eso lo haría cuando estuviera preparada…cuando estuviera realmente lista para hacerlo pagar su error.

Por el momento solo quería alejarme de él y pensar…así que pase de largo y continué adentrándome al bosque dejándolo atrás.

Me zambullí en el denso verdor que se extendía frente a mis agudizados ojos…parecía como si no estuviera de noche…sentí más fresca la hierba bajo mis patas…más viva.

El bosque mitigaba el calor que me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo con su silencio y paz que brindaba…los grillos y animales de la noche se escuchaban serenos y sin ningún miedo ante mi nueva forma.

No sabía por cuanto había corrido….

…me sentía un poco cansada… cansada de tanta información, porque sabia que aun podría correr mas si lo deseara.

Encontré una mullida zona de hierbas en la cual podría descansar sin ningún contratiempo.

Me deje caer en la zona, intente ponerme lo más cómoda posible porque al parecer este iba a ser mi cuerpo por una larga temporada…si no era de por vida que era lo más seguro y lo que me molestaba aun más.

…curiosamente me sentí observada pero ya me sentía tan adormilada que ni siquiera quise levantarme a averiguar de quien se trataba…seguramente ese seria un error que lamentaría mas tarde.

……….

Me desperté lentamente…al parecer me había sentado bien el dormir y me encontraba un poco mas tranquila aunque aun sintiera aquel rencor que no podría olvidar hasta que por fin me sucumbiera en mi propia venganza.

Me levante lentamente y a lo lejos pude oír unas leves voces…me acerque intentando no hacer ruido y mucho menos tropezar, se trataba de unos niños que jugaban cerca a un lago…se veían tan radiantes y felices… tan humanos.

Devolví mis pasos y comencé a caminar en sentido contrario…ya se me hacia fácil el caminar si no pensaba mucho en el…solo por necesidad.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir hasta donde se encontraba mis compañeros? No sabría como reaccionarían cuando me observaran… Sango ya me lo había advertido y yo había sentido hasta la más mínima curiosidad de saber que era lo que realmente quería y finalmente lo había averiguado pero con un resultado que no me favorecía en lo más mínimo…solo lo empeoraba.

Y ¿Qué diría Inuyasha? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Qué haría?

No deseaba averiguarlo…No aun, pero debía hacerlo, tal vez haya madurado un poco y me pudiera brindar alguna ayuda…algo de comprensión.

Mi nariz capto un aroma en leves instantes…casi en milisegundos.

Lo sentí…lo reconocí y no pude evitar no hacerlo y que surgiera aquel sentimiento que últimamente se hacia común en mi cuerpo…y apareciera el recuerdo de cuando lo averigüe para mi desgracia.

_El aroma era a chocolate…a uno muy dulce pero que tarde o temprano te deja un sabor amargo en la boca._

Se encontraba cerca…escuchaba sus pasos ahora un poco mas distinguibles de los que había podido escuchar en mi día como demonio.

Los de los humanos poco podrían ser coordinados al caminar, cuando caminaban no se evitaba escuchar inseguridad en cada paso…pero el demonio y como era el único que podía tener como ejemplo poseía un andar mas seguro y coordinado…al igual que su respiración acompasada y tranquila.

Comencé a correr en la primera dirección que tenia libre y dejar en énsar en cosas sin sentido.

Corrí…realmente quería alejarme de él y esperara el momento indicado para atacarlo…cuando fuera más fuerte.

No sabía hacia donde realmente corría y luego después de correr sin rumbo me encontraba en un amplio lugar donde el sol golpeaba más fuerte que en otros lugares que aun conservaba en mi memoria.

Camine pausadamente y luego no pude dar un paso mas y quedarme clavada en el suelo al observar a lo lejos dos cuerpos, que caminaban en mi dirección.

Reconocí su lacio y brillante cabello…tan negro como el mío y a su lado iba otro igualmente reconocible aunque estuviera a millas de distancia; el brillo que el sol sacaba de aquellos cabellos plateados era algo que no podría olvidar tan fácilmente.

Quise moverme…pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

La voz de él volvió a susurrarme en mi cabeza…_los demonio no tienen sentimientos…_ pero y los que anteriormente habían tenido ¿que se hacia con esa variante?

* * *

Ta ta tannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ¿A quien vio Ahome en su nueva forma? (creo que esa pregunta es muy obvia jejej) ¿Por qué aun sigue Sesshomaru tras de Ahome?... pues bueno la parte del porque aun Sesshomaru esta tras ella…la sabrán más adelante aunque se pondrá difícil porque le no aceptara nada tan fácil. ;D;D;D Wiiiiiiiiiii termine este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios de el.

sayonara


	10. LA NUEVA PERLA DE SHIKON

**Hola! Querido público. Aquí con otra actualización de esta historia que por algún motivo aun sigue en mi cabeza volviéndose más compleja y emocionante.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo y dejen un comentario de ella que realmente me esforcé realizándolo.**

**Cuídense y gracias a los que dejaron un comentario se les gradece mucho y pues cuídense.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

  
**

**LA NUEVA PERLA DE SHIKON**

**CAPITULO 10**

Moverme fue una necesidad imperiosa en ese instante cuando mis ojos reconocieron a millas de distancia el par de cuerpos que caminaban hasta donde me encontraba yo, aun no me sentía preparada para afrontar un encuentro así y menos con ellos dos juntos.

¿Irme? no sonaba tan mala idea hasta que te encuentras a ti misma clavada en la tierra sin ninguna intención de tu cuerpo obedecerte.

Correr…creo que era momento perfecto para hacerlo pero aun mis patas temblaban y aunque no me sentía amenazada de muerte por aquellos seres que se aproximaban; seguían sin obedecerme…cada vez se encontraban más cerca.

Moví una pata y finalmente había reaccionado a mi orden y así lo hizo la otra cuando le impuse hacerlo, finalmente había asimilado la idea de que no podía ir a ningún lado…devolverme, seria encontrarme con el demonio y seguir adelante quedaba aquella posibilidad de que me notaran o simplemente me dejara seguir como cualquier ser que habitaba pacíficamente; cosa raramente justificable.

Y finalmente lo decidí y quise correr tan rápido como mi cuerpo lo permitiese…y así fue, mis patas dieron el primer salto y estuve a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos…intente ignorarlos pero mis ojos se desviaron hasta ellos irremediablemente: Ella se veía radiante cuando la luz del sol le golpeaba tan limpiamente en su pálido rostro que parecía brillar. Sus cabellos destellaban y a su lado se encontraba él igual de radiante que ella aunque su rostro se podía notar perturbado.

No duro mucho mis ojos encima de la pareja…necesitaba continuar con mi huida, así que volví a saltar y continúe mi camino pero algo me detuvo o más bien el aire cuando se movió a una velocidad que pude escuchar perfectamente…cuando el aire fue golpeado bruscamente por el cuerpo en movimiento y mi cuerpo se alerto ante la cercanía de este.

Cuando escuche su inolvidable voz romper el silencio y cuando escuche el metal de su espada rozar con el de su funda y reaccionar ante sus manos volviéndose una poderosa espada ante mis ojos.

Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa frente a esa espada, tal vez haya sido porque cuando me encontraba en la pelea estaba siendo defendida por esta y no amenazada.

…pude oler aquel aire que la rodeaba.

— ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de Ahome? —susurro bruscamente reconociendo su ya característico tono agresivo.

¿Qué le podía decir?

—Arrrrghhhhh—fue lo que salió de mi garganta cuando quise decir Inuyasha.

El tensiono su espada nuevamente ante mí.

— ¿qué le hicieron tu y Sesshomaru?…apestas a la sangre de él y a la de Ahome, asi que dime ahora si no quieres morir aquí— volvió a preguntar acercándose más hacia mí.

Pero cuando volvió a abrir mi boca salían mas gruñidos. Quise arrancarme el pelo cuando no pude comunicar ni un lárgate o estas equivocado…era algo desesperante.

— ¡Llévame hasta donde esta ella!

Como decirle…idiota soy yo, pero que me entendiera.

Aunque sabía que eso no sucedería…Así que no hice nada, intente moverme pero salto hacia mi blandiendo su espada en mi contra.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

Esquive el golpe que iba dedicado a mi…y cayendo después de realizar la acción.

Intente levantarme lo más rápido que podía pero no sabía que parte de mi cuerpo mover para levantarme.

Luego capte una respiración a mi lado…la de ella me gire bruscamente y la vi, calculando mi rostro…buscando respuestas y simplemente sorprendiéndose con solo verme, lo captaba en sus oscuros ojos.

— ¡Aléjate de ella!—Lo escuche hablar agresivamente hacia mí, ¿como si pudiera hacerle daño a ella? De alguna manera esas palabras me hirieron…al menos no podría notarlas.

Esquive nuevamente el ataque que iba hacia mí y el ocupo nuevamente su posición, protegiendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo.

—Inuyasha…—comenzó hablar Kikio a su lado— el cuerpo de aquel demonio está cubierto por la perla de Shikon…como una piel.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Así que yo era la portadora de la perla ahora…un dato que no sabía.

—Pero esta pura… no hay signos de maldad en los fragmentos—siguió ella hablando mientras me observaba—eso es la perla de Shikon ahora.

¿Eso?...Kikio necesitaba aprender modales o deseaba que yo le diera un buen sermón aunque no se veía muy factible en este cuerpo.

— ¿Que dices Kikio…?—susurro confundido Inuyasha y luego me volvió a observar.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Kikio y tras pasar los segundos sus ojos hallaron la verdad.

Cuando iba a decir algo más otra persona se unió a nuestro encuentro y ese alguien lo reconocía perfectamente.

Instintivamente me arqueé y le rugí en su dirección al cuerpo que se alzaba gallardamente a unos cuantos metros de donde nos encontrábamos.

—Sesshomaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?— comenzó a decir Inuyasha — ¿Que le hiciste a Ahome?

No hubo respuesta…solo dirigió sus ojos a los míos casi como dándole una respuesta al hibrido en son de burla, pero sus ojos se encontraban nuevamente como siempre.

El dio un paso en mi dirección y yo comencé a retroceder… cuando volví a imaginarme en sus garrras solo comencé a correr…como una cobarde. Pero no me encontraba preparada para escuchar y mucho menos para actuar.

Nuevamente me sentía como una débil humana…pero no sabía que mas hacer en esta situación.

………………………………(Sesshomaru)

Se comenzaba a tornar molesta para mi perseguir a un ser tan inestable como ella.

Pero no entendía porque no la dejaba ir y ya…se había vuelto algo más sencillo de asimilar que mi interés fuera por un demonio, pero porque solo no la dejaba ir. Aunque ahora se viera un poco más atrayente que su pasado.

Pero aun la deseaba y no me alejaría de ella hasta cumplir con todos los deseos que fluían con solo sentir su suave aroma…ahora más intenso que antes, aunque me repitiera el dejarla no lograba hacerlo…¿desde cuándo mis deseos dominaban mi decisión? La respuesta estaba clara; desde que ella había aparecido.

Con solo verme comenzaba a correr y así lo haría hasta que yo no le pusiera un final a toda esta persecución.

Pude sentirla más ceca ahora.

Y no estaba sola…había dos cuerpos mas con ella, que era sencillo distinguir.

Se podía sentir como apestaban el aire.

Y finalmente llegue hasta donde ellos…

Mi mente y ojos estaban solo posados en el gran cuerpo color negro que estaba erguido frente a los demás seres y note que había vuelto a reaccionar ante mi presencia.

…no estaba mal sentir que ella me temía.

— Sesshomaru… ¿Que le hiciste a Ahome?—oí gruñir al ser hibrido el cual ignore porque no debía darle explicaciones y menos a él…mejor dicho a nadie debía dárselas.

Di un paso en la direccione en donde se encontraba y como respuesta ella retrocedió.

Después solo pude ver como su cola subía y bajaba al son de su trotar aun torpe.

…estaba comenzando a irritarme nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?—escuche hablar a la anterior sacerdotisa que se encontraba con Inuyasha sacándome de mis cavilaciones aunque no separe mis ojos del cuerpo negro que se alejaba.

¿Por qué? Se repitió esa pregunta en mi mente.

Dirigí mis ojos a la poseedora de aquella voz y me encontré con aquellos ojos que no poseían brillo, tan diferentes a los de ella.

—_Ahora ella me pertenece—_Fui lo único que le di como respuesta y seguí el ruido de los pasos de ella que aun se escuchaba tronar en el bosque.

…aun le faltaba mucho por aprender y no me iba a encargar de eso…pronto solo se iría y eso ya seria problema de ella.

Solo hasta que finalmente terminara su deseo.

Luego tal vez la mataría o la dejaría perecer en su nuevo cuerpo.

De alguna manera debía pagar el precio de existir en un mundo…en mi camino.

* * *

Ta t ata tannnnnnnnn

Dejen rw y pues solo queda decir… ¿Qué tanto durara este interés de Sesshomaru por Ahome?

Jejejew aun no lo sé.

Pero espero lo averigüemos juntos.

Sayonara y cuídense.

Besos.

Espero continúen con la sintonía y se dejen llevar por mi lado oscuro.


	11. INVESTIGANDO

**HOLA…AQUÍ CON LA ACTUALIZACION Y PIDIENDO DISCULPAS POR LO CORTO PERO COMO SABRAN NO ESCRIBO ACTUALIZACIONES LARGAS…GOMEN**

**POR LO DEMAS AGRADESCO LOS RW DE TODOS ME ALENTARON MUCHO Y PUES A LOS QUE NO HICIERON NADA…PUES NADA PARA ELLOS.**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**

**

* * *

  
**

**INVESTIGANDO**

**CAPITULO 11  
**

Correr comenzaba a divertirme en cuanto se hacía más fácil el hacerlo.

Un paso tras otro, cada vez más rápido, tal vez mermando la velocidad y volviendo reanudarla volviéndola a recomponer, sintiendo el aire cada vez mejor en mi peludo rostro.

No pude evitar que un gruñido se filtrara por mi garganta pero de una extraña sensación de alegría y tranquilidad mientras sentía el aire circular libremente por mi nariz.

Sentir el pasto contra mis garras.

Todo se había controlado por el momento.

Y luego de soltar aquel sonido…volví a dirigir mi vista al horizonte y comencé a cuestionarme lo que había presenciado en anteriores circunstancias.

…¿Qué hacia Kikio con Inuyasha? ¿Buscarme? tal vez no, pero de algo si estaba segura, es que se sentía él muy cómodo junto a ella, más de lo que se sentía conmigo, cosa que me dolía y aunque no estaba segura de que fuesen reales mis suposiciones me tranquilizaba en mi propia agonía.

Ya nada me quedaba en estos instantes, solo tal vez seguir huyendo de Sesshomaru que aun tenía en mi cabeza tatuado; mostrándomelo todos los días que amanecida y me encontraba aun en este cuerpo, lo fácil que fue caer en las redes de un demoño como él y conseguir lo que había buscado sin ningún esfuerzo aparente del hombre.

Ya ni sabía hacia donde me dirigía.

Solo corría.

Huyendo y a la vez sintiéndome por leves segundos feliz.

Pero no todo duraba como esperaba que fuese.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..(Sesshomaru)

Me había cansado de aquella rutina y conforme había transcurrido una semana de mis visiones nocturnas al gran y peludo cuerpo oscuro de ella comenzaba a cansarme de verla sin ningún cambio más del que ahora podía comer lo que cazaba con sus esfuerzos…así que algo de supervivencia había logrado rescatar de todo aquel suceso que habían experimentado y segundo que ahora corría mas ágil que en pasadas ocasiones.

El sentirme cerca activaba un instinto que la hacía correr como alma que lleva el diablo y aunque nunca se me hacia difícil alcanzarla…seguía con la firme posición de tenerla viva.

Odiaba cuando mi mente comenzaba a dudar de las decisiones y cuestionaba que tan probables y convenientes fueran y aunque yo mismo me asegurasen que eran perfectas…seguía divagando y dudando del como terminaría con ella y lo más importante…cuando.

Después de que habían pasado aquellas semanas había surgido aun más el deseo de preservarla como un trofeo y luego se repetía que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo o más bien una estupidez sin juicio alguno.

Cuando habían pasado exactamente tres semanas de constante observación y aun a sabiendas que ella me notaba de alguna manera… yo había asimilado que si no me acercaba mucho a ella se quedaría quieta pero mi intriga ganaba y luego mis pies se movían solos hasta donde se encontraba.

Intentando impregnarme de un aroma que ya tenía circulando por mis pulmones.

Y cuando ella me escuchaba salía corriendo…otra vez.

Cuando eso sucedió la última vez…decidí que la dejaría sola por unos días y así, con aquella determinación en mi cabeza comence a dirigirme al campamento para ver que todo se encontraba bien.

No porque necesitase ir decir algo, pero la compañía de Lin lograba entender un poco a la humana y aunque la pequeña no fuera un centro de atención tan fuerte como el que provocaba ella, alguna que otra vez el rabillo de su ojos noto la sonrisas y el aire despreocupado que le recordaba a ella.

Cuando llego Yaken y Lin se mostraron muy alegres de su llegada, no hizo gesto alguno de aquella escandalosa bienvenida y solo salió de su boca lo que frecuentemente decía cuando se iba por mucho tiempo.

— ¿_Fuiste una buena niña Lin?_

Observe por el rabillo del ojo como ella asentía con entusiasmo y solo atine a desviar mis ojos para otro lugar mientras la pequeña empezaba su relato de los hechos que habían vivido en aquel mes que no estuvo con ellos.

Escuchaba distraídamente a la niña, mientras mis ojos seguían fríos en el cielo buscando alguna cosa que pudiera calmar mi aburrición…no me sentía así cuando observaba a la nueva ex humana que salía con alguna sorpresa o hecho…no terminaba de aburrirme cuando ya empezaba otra acción que claramente era más emocionante que la otra.

Las cuales no entendí…lamerse la piel sin tener ninguna herida allí… saltar como cabra loca, comer intentando no mancharse el hocico con sangre…al igual que lo hacía con sus uñas aunque al final quedara tan sucia como ella tanto había evitado y a media noche se iba al lago más cercano y se bañaba.

…era realmente muy extraña.

Nunca intento volar, cosa que me pareció desesperante ya que debería hacerlo, pero seguí impasible mientras la seguía observando con ojo crítico lo que comenzaba a aprender indagando en su propio instinto.

Volví a centrar mi atención en Lin que había comenzado a bostezar…

—_Lin…vete a dormir—_dije sin despegar mis ojos del cielo y ella asintió nuevamente susurrando un" descanses" cuando se alejaba hasta encontrar su cama andante.

Yanken lo miraba con la emoción palpable en el rostro, casi con ganas de gritar, pero mi cara expresaba los claros motivos de no querer escuchar una silaba de él amenos que se lo pidiese cosa que no tenía pensada hacer en estos instantes.

Luego todo se quedo en silencio, me levante de aquel lugar en donde me había sentado mientras escuchaba a la niña respirar acompasadamente y camine hacia el bosque tomando nuevamente un rastro que había recién captado, repentinamente había olido algo que llamo mi atención logrando hacer que me levantara y fuera hasta el lugar de donde provenía aquel aroma que me recordaba que aun tenía algo pendiente por hacer antes de ocuparme nuevamente del destino de la nueva demonio…y mi deseo.

Camine ahora con más velocidad y escuche a lo lejos a Yaken quejarse. Continue corriendo ignorando la voz del sirviente, mientras sentía más fuerte el aroma de aquel ser que le revolvía el estomago con solo recordar el nombre.

No demore mucho mientras el recorrido se extendía frente a mis expertos ojos y me acercaba más al lugar del cual se sentía un aroma tan desagradable.

Y cuando logre finalmente terminar su camino no pude evitar soltar aquel nombre con cierta repugnancia en mi boca, casi escupiéndolo con restos de mi poderoso veneno.

—_Naraku._

Note como el hombre pareció sorprendido por unos instantes pero segundos después recompuso su mirada por una de altivez cosa que me molesto, no me gusto para nada… ¿Quién se creía que fuese?_ ¿Mejor que él?..._nadie lo era

—Oh, nunca imagine que vinieras tan pronto aunque no contaba que aparecieses hoy.

Lo seguí observando y él seguía tan tranquilo como si nada…necesitaba un poco mas de modales. Repentinamente mi espada respondió ante lo que se avecinaba y no evite el movimiento de mi mano hacia donde se encontraba la espada…Tokiyin, hace ya un tiempo que no probaba la sangre.

Él lo vio, vi como sus ojos se dilataban ante el rápido movimiento de mi mano y antes que terminara de agarrarla ya veía como lanzaba su primer ataque en una pobre desesperación que solo pude mofarme mientras tomaba la espada en mi mano. Era bueno que aquel ser estuviera cerca, acabaría con dos pájaros de un solo tiro; la muerte de aquel ser finalmente y un poco de distracción para mi cabeza, pero sentí el aire moverse con violencia ante la reacción de algo que se aproximaba a una buena velocidad la cual reconoci con solo sentirla en el aire…era una flecha y esta poseía el aroma de _ella…el ataque evito_ que el extraño y verdoso tentáculo me tocara…lo hubiera podiodo destruir sin su ayuda.

Mis ojos se desviaron al cuerpo que se extendía gallarda y amenazadoramente, la mire como si no hubiera nadie allí, aunque mi cuerpo ya hubiera reaccionado ante el aroma… lo ignore y la seguí mirando sin sentimiento alguno, como siempre. Ella me continuo mirandome en su nuevo aspecto pero luego desvió su vista hacia Naraku que no podía evitar su desconcierto al observa quien detenía su ataque.

…dio un gran salto más cerca de Naraku y este lo esquivo sin despegar sus ojos de la criatura.

…y luego hablo.

— Naraku, ni se te ocurra hacerle algo…yo me encargare de enviarlo al otro mundo…su vida me pertenece—escuche como sus últimas palabras las dijo con un ímpetu que logro sorprenderme un poco internamente al reconocer esas palabras tan deseosas.

No pude evitar sonreír ante su deseo…y el mío.

* * *

TATATATATATATANNNNNNNNNNNNN

JEJEJEJEJE SE ACABO Y NO ME PUEDO EVITAR PREGUNTAR... ¿QUIEN SERA EL NUEVO PERSONAJE?...NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CAP… AUNQUE YA SAPEE MUCHO EN EL CAPITULO.

SAYONARA

DEJEN RW GRACIAS POR ADELANTADO A LO QUE LO DEJARAN JEJEJ


	12. ERES PERFECTA PARA MI

**HOLA, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO COMO SABRAN TENGO EL TIEMPO TAN LIMITADO QUE PUES ME DEMORO EN TODO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP QUE DEMORO EN FLUIR RAPIDAMENTE PERO AHÍ ESTABA GRITANDO POR QUE LO PUBLICARA PRONTO.**

**ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO COMENTRIOS Y MUCHAS RACIAS A LOS RW ANTERIORES, SE LES QUIERE Y SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON LA LECTURA QUE COMO SABEN ESTA HISOTIRA NUNCA HA TENIDO CAPS LARGOS Y PUES SEGUIRAN ASI POR EL MOMENTO, ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN Y DISFRUTENLO.**

**RECUERDEN QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A RUMIKO…**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**ERES PERFECTA PARA MI**

**CAPITULO 12**

…...**(Ahome)**

Si, estaba segura de lo que había dicho y de alguna manera no me arrepentiría porque eso era lo que deseaba…sí, eso era lo que deseaba; una lenta y tortuosa muerte para él y su orgulloso trasero.

¿Por qué? Muy fácil, el haberme condenado a una vida que simplemente no le pertenecía y que jamás había deseado cambiar. ¿A razón de que le había hecho esto? ¿A razón de que se sentía con derecho en decidir por mi vida, en hacer lo que quisiese con mi vida? El cambiar la apariencia y volverme una especie de semejante a él…no era la vida que deseaba y mucho menos mi deseo.

Imperdonable, inaceptable…inolvidable.

Todo, todo lo que había hecho con la razón de que…diablos ¡de qué demonios él se beneficiaria en que yo estuviera condenada a ser una yukai? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía finalmente él al convertirme en esto? Porque tantas dudas, no podre volver a ser la de antes.

Simplemente encontraría esa respuesta así tuviera que pelearme con él y ciertamente esa idea no me molestaba…de alguna manera estos nuevos poderes a de servirme…._así sea para destruir a mi creador…_

— _¿_Que le sucedió Ahome?…parece un poco diferente…—sonaba a burla….y no me gusto en lo más mínimo, pero seguí con la mirada en alto y con el arco en posición de ataque…solo era cuestión de dejar que la flecha se deslizara por mis dedo y iría directo a Naraku y no me hice esperar a cerrarle la gran bocota que tenia.

Lance la flecha y él la esquivo rápidamente sin ningún esfuerzo…en un rápido movimiento comencé a lanzarle flechas sin tener siquiera consideración…solo era cuestión de acabar con él, eso es por lo que estoy en la época antigua finalmente y para terminar de buscar los fragmentos de la perla, liberarnos de esa alimaña sería algo que no nos caería nada mal…menos gente que intervinieran en la labor.

Pero… ¿aun podre seguir con ellos con esta apariencia?

Diablo…no era momento de pensar en ello, me enfoque nuevamente en mi enemigo peor ya no estaba, solo se encontraba Sesshomaru mirándome sin expresión alguna…seguí buscando algún rastro de Naraku pero no se oía nada así que instintivamente decidí usar mi nariz e inmediatamente me percate de un olor…muy cerca de mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un fugaz trazo negro paso delante de mis ojos y segundos después lo acompaño uno plateado…aun no era tan buena con mi visión, pero no pensé mucho en eso después de escuchar el estruendo que había causado el cuerpo de Naraku al ser chocado contra uno de los arboles a causa de Sesshomaru.

…me había salvado.

¿Eso había sucedido?

Sesshomaru tenía aprisionado el cuello de Naraku contra el árbol que caía estrepitosamente hacia el suelo…la mirada de Naraku era de sorpresa, la de Sesshomaru era de una indiferencia perpetua y luego, repentinamente cambio a una con un leve rastro de sorpresa e inmediatamente escucha las carcajadas de Naraku.

—Sesshomaru…. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la vida de esta humana? Jajajajajaja… —pero sus risas murieron en un instante en cuanto se escucho el traquido del cuello de Naraku quebrarse en cuestión de segundos a manos de su captor…instantes efímeros duraron sus carcajadas, pero aun se escuchaba un eco.

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Naraku se fue consumiendo por el veneno que había generado las garras de Sesshomaru y como resultado dejo la visión aquella era una marioneta...cobarde.

Él se alejo mientras se expandía la masa extraña.

El veneno dejo de fluir de sus garras y me percate de que el estaba distraído en que sabe qué mundo en su mente…era mi oportunidad de acabarlo.

Retome la fuerza en mis manos y eleve el arco con la flecha en mis manos… alinee el punto con el objetivo y me concentre para mandar toda la energía que pudiese hasta donde se encontraba mi objetivo…una muerte un poco traicionera, pero no había honor en esta batalla, toda aquella educación se había olvidado…el estaba dando una oportunidad y yo la estaba aprovechado, supervivencia.

_Y no la dejaría pasar._

Y en cuestión de instantes la flecha se dirigía velozmente hacia él, cerré los ojos instintivamente y deje que todo sucediera.

Pasaron segundos y decidí abrir los ojos.

Pero la sorpresa debió de reflejarse en mis ojos ya que un suspiro de arrogancia se deslizo de sus labios…él a unos metros tenía mi flecha a la altura de su pecho entre sus garras, la flecha aun emitía aquella aura purpura y aun ejercía fuerza hasta su objetivo, pero él la sostenía casi sin esfuerzo.

— ¿_Imaginas que algo como esto me podrá destruir?_

No respondí y continúe con mis ojos posados en el, luego observe como la flecha se rompía en dos y caía a sus pies…en ese instante subí mis ojos hasta los suyos y note su mirada inexpresiva y sin ningún sentimiento.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—_No tengo por qué responderte, eres patética…_

— ¿De qué hablas? Tu eres el patético, ¿Qué ganas en hacerme lo que hiciste? ¿ qué ganas con evitar que me matasen?

—_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_

—Como que no lo es, por si no te habías dado cuenta soy yo a quien convertiste en un ser repugnante como tú.

Observe como en cuestión de segundos como se acercaba rápidamente hasta mí y tomaba mi cuello entre sus garras.

—_Que lenta eres, aun con tales poderes sigues siendo tan inútil._

—Por si no lo habías notado no me importa lo que pienses.

—_Cuida tu boca, no vaya a ser la causante que mueras de una forma mucho peor. —_sentí un leve escalofrió en cuanto escuche eso, pero seguí con mi mentón en alto y no vacile mi mirada.

—Qué esperas… ¿para qué me convertiste en esto?

No respondió y siguió observándome con aquella mirada que no dice nada.

Repentinamente sentí como comenzaba a ejercer fuerza contra mi cuello y dejarme sin aire.

—_No representas un reto ahora._

—De que ha…—pero volvió aprisionar dejándome sin aire para poder continuar mí replica, repentinamente sentí la fuerza en una de mis manos y note que también tenía presas mis manos.

Acerco su rostro hacia el mío aun sin ninguna expresión y mi corazón empezó a latir de una forma que me avergoncé yo misma…se escuchaba perfectamente, casi como si fuera un tambor tocando a mi lado…él siguió sin expresión alguna y acerco sus labios hasta mis oídos…

—_Ahora eres perfecta para mí—_fue casi como un susurro para si mismo.

—Que…— pero sus fríos labios chocaron con los míos, callándome y confundiéndome más de lo que estaba.

Mis labios se movieron solos y la razón se escapo de mí.

* * *

**TANTAN?**

**JEJEJE, DEJEN RW Y AYUDEN A QUE LA MUSA HAGA SU TRABAJO MAS RAPIDO…**

**BESOS Y CUIDENSEN TODAS**

**SHADARK**


	13. YA NO ERES HUMANA

**Hola, aquí vengo con la actualización de esta historia que siempre causa un poco de dificultad, pero me sigo esforzando para traérselas a ustedes mi querido público.**

**Sin sus comentario y buenas vibras no sería capaz de continuarlo…hace tiempo lo hubiera desertado jeje. **

**Cuídense y pues a leer!**

**YA NO ERES HUMANA**

**CAPITULO 13**

…me estaba _besando, _y peor aún, yo le estaba _correspondiendo._

¿Dónde había quedado toda mi determinación por destruir su orgulloso trasero? ¿Donde se había ido aquel odio irracional que había crecido en mi, desde que me cambio la vida y me dejo sola en la intemperie?...con mi nuevo yo, alguien desconocido y totalmente ofensivo al mundo.

Alguien totalmente desconocido, pero a la vez sabía que era yo misma, porque, de alguna manera recordaba mi vida como humana y no solo eso, tenia los mismos sentimientos, los mismos miedos, las mismas dudas…todo lo que significaba vivir con lo que se puede llamar Ahome se encontraba aquí, en este cuerpo extraño; con garras y colmillos.

Sentí una mano gélida deslizarse por mi cuello y sin previo aviso jalo fuertemente de mi cabello exponiendo mi cuello a sus labios, se acerco con furia y la vez con pasión. No se entendía muy bien aquellos sentimientos que dejaba sentir atreves de los movimientos de sus labios, casi exigiendo respuestas y odiando…odiando en cada movimiento.

Pero se sentía bien aquella violencia, extrañamente un gemido salió de mis labios y eso fue un incentivo para que él aumentara la fuerza que ejercía. Tal vez si tuviera aquel cuerpo débil de humana estaría sangrando o peor, pero en este cuerpo, solo eran caricias, solo contacto.

Nada de dolor físico.

Mis manos no lo alejaban, se quedaron estáticas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, esperando una reacción de mi cerebro para alejarlo…pero seguía esperando y conforme lo hacía, mi mente se hacía más recia en querer separarlo…esta se abandonaba al sentimiento que otorgaba y se dejaba envolver.

Cerré los ojos cuando sentí descender mi cuerpo, cuando sentí su mano tras mis rodillas provocándome caer, aunque no toque el suelo bruscamente…él me sujeto lo suficientemente rápido y fuerte para no golpearme. Su mano se encontraba tras mi cuello y la otra dejo de sostener las piernas, para subir lenta y precariosamente por todo mi cuerpo…en una caricia casi mágica.

Su cabello caía glacialmente sobre su mi pecho y todo su largor se extendía alrededor de nosotros, como una sabana.

Levanto la blusa exponiendo aquel encaje que cubría mi pecho de sus ambarinos ojos.

—_Eres…ahora eres perfecta…_

Seguía murmurando casi como una palabra mágica.

Parecía encantado… con todo.

Se podría decir que no lo reconocía, aunque no lo conocía realmente, pero esa no era la imagen que recordaba.

Aquel demonio que odia a los humanos.

Sentí su mano sobre el pequeño sostén y algo grito en mi mente…tal vez una advertencia, un temor, algo que ambos sabíamos pero que se violaba repentinamente por el ser que me tocaba casi con necesidad.

— ¿Que no odias a los humanos?

Él se detuvo…sus ojos me taladraron, seguían con aquella expresión indiferente…pero algo había cambiado, un cambio imperceptible, ya no eran tan dorados, habían adquirido cierto tono anaranjado, parecían llamas ardientes en vez de cristales dorados fosilizados.

Parecía que hubiera una alma allí.

Sonrió irónicamente…no pude evitar sorprenderme internamente.

—_Tú ya no eres humana. —_susurro contra mi oreja, mordiendo a la vez allí, en el lóbulo y descendiendo su cálida lengua por mi cuello que logro erizarme cada vello de mi cuello, brazos y piernas. Y aquella entonación provoco estragos en mi resistencia.

Y en cierta manera tenía razón…ya no lo era.

En cuanto termino su descenso por mi cuello arranco la prenda y se enzarzo con mi seno, acariciándolo, mordiéndolo bruscamente mientras que al otro le daba pequeños pellizcos.

Estaba complacida…más que complacida me perdía entre las olas de placer que aumentaban conforme el se aferraba mas de mi cuerpo, casi como queriendo fusionarse.

Perderse entre las texturas y fundirse finalmente.

Todo era mágico. Hasta la voz grave que acariciaba mi piel cuando él hablaba para sí.

En un idioma antiguo.

Yo seguía estática, no quería mover mis manos para tocarlo.

De alguna manera me daba miedo… ¿a qué? Esa era la cuestión principal que me cruzaba.

Pero eran interminables las sensaciones a que sucumbía mi cuerpo.

Sus manos eran cada vez más curiosas, más intrépidas en apretar, rozar…sentir.

Me quería sentir libre de hacer lo mismo, ya que había olvidado mi odio y en cambio había nacido una necesidad de que no terminara y por el contrario continuáramos en aquel juego de "te odio…pero te dejo que me toques" me estaba comportando muy extraño, pero nunca había sentido aquel deseo…ni con Inuyasha que se había convertido en alguien muy deseado por mí.

Y no era sexo…era saber que me pertenecía.

Tal vez era eso…no sabía si Sesshomaru me pertenecía y si lo tocaba, me encapricharía por él y perdería el deseo de vengarme en algún momento que terminara todo esto.

Si…no quería saber que realmente lo quería para mí.

Dejo caer todo su peso sobre mí, sentí su entrepierna arder y a la vez sentí la mía.

Cerré los ojos mientras el abría mis piernas y acercaba su cadera…aun interferidos por el contacto de la tela, mientras frotaba freneticamente nuestros cuerpo.

De su pecho se escuchaban gruñidos y yo no dejaba de hiperventilar con toda la emoción del acto.

Sentía que en cualquier momento mi corazón saldría por mi boca.

Su mano soltó mi cintura y se acerco sin vacilar a mi rostro, en cuanto sentí su roce abrí los ojos.

Él continuaba casi inexpresivo y sus labios estaban entreabiertos, su cabello caía a cada lado de mi rostro… sonrió casi con sorna, de mis labios salieron un bufido luego su mano se alejo de mi rostro y agarro mi mano entre ella…lenta y pausadamente la poso sobre su mejilla esta ardía aunque seguía teniendo aquel tono pálido.

La dejo allí y volvió a esconder su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y el hombro.

Luego mi mano se movió sola, cerré los ojos y acaricie la suave contextura de su piel, desviándome hacia su cuello y terminando en el nacimientos de su cabello. Allí, allí deslice mis dedos por sus hebras y me sentí sumida en cada sensación que me otorgaba.

Perfecto.

Todo era perfecto en ese instante.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi abdomen, luego por mi cintura…rozando levemente la cara interior de mi muslo y luego, sin esperar alguna respuesta o aprobación por mi parte comenzó a acariciar mi entrepierna, apartando las bragas y usando sabios movimientos, logrando sacar gemidos de mi voz.

…me estaba perdiendo en la inconsciencia, sentía el nudo en mi vientre y como todo en algún momento iba a explotar.

Pronto todo se comenzaba a nublar…hasta que él se detuvo bruscamente, despertándomeb y alejandome de la perfección que podria ser el paraiso.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al horizonte y su rostro se contorsiono con la molestia.

— ¿Por…por qué te detienes?

—¡¿Ahome?

Mis ojos se abrieron al instante al reconocer la voz.

Todo las sensaciones volvieron a apaciguarse aunque el palpitar de mi entrepierna seguía allí.

—Inuyasha…— susurre para mi misma, Sesshomaru me miro en ese instante, molesto y volvio a elevar su rostro hacia donde se escuchaba la voz de Inuyasha.

Sentí los pasos de él en el área donde nos encontrábamos…su respiración descontrolada, acompañada de leves gruñidos.

—Sesshomaru…—susurro Inuyasha con odio en cada silaba, yo no lo veía, solo observaba el rostro de Sesshomaru y como este cambiaba en una sonrisa malvada al ver a Inuyasha. — ¿Qué le haces a Ahome?

**TANTAN?**

**SIIII, se acabo y lamento que haya sido corto, pero hasta ahí las dejare. Jejejej.**

**Cuídense mucho y dejen comentario OBLIGATORIOS a continuación:**


	14. CAMBIASTE

**Hola!1, aquí vengo con la nueva actualización, me costo no saben cuanto, deberas!pero me encanto el resultado. Sesshom hace de las suyas y yo me muero con cada cap hecho.**

**Gracias y ps espero los comentarios.**

**Besos y a leer!**

**CAMBIASTE**

Lo disfrutaba, lo veía en sus ojos, allí estaba aquel deseo extraño…una pasión a dañar, cada palabra lo extasió de sobre manera, cada silaba de perturbación susurrada por Inuyasha lo hacia mórbidamente feliz consigo mismo.

—Responde de una buena vez… ¿Qué le haces a Ahome?

— _¿Crees que es ella?—_y eso, eso me detuvo el corazón, porque yo ya no era la Ahome que conoció Inuyasha, era la creación de él y yo me encontraba en sus brazos sin ánimos de alejarlo. Todo, todo se cernía cubriéndome con su oscuridad…respire aquel aire pesado e intente hablar, pero nuevamente mi voz se congelo y él en un movimiento rápido me miro haciéndome callar.

—Déjala…no hagas que te desgarre en pedacitos…Sesshomaru.

El bufo y se levanto tranquilamente, conmigo en su poder, aun no lograba ponerme completamente de pie. Me sostuvo el rostro, exponiéndolo ante su hermano y dijo con un tono de voz agrio y despectivo.

— _¿Ella es la que buscas?_

— ¿Qué le hiciste?...responde, estoy completamente seguro que ella es Ahome, su aroma está ahí, es su sangre, pero con otro aroma…—y abrió los ojos, y sentí como Sesshomaru sonreía a mis espaldas, casi podía escuchar su rostro moverse… en el rostro de Inuyasha había sorpresa, lo había descubierto. —…el tuyo.

—_Aun no puedo creer lo lento que puedes ser…pero que más se podría esperar de ti._

— ¡Responde!...¡¿qué le hiciste?

—_No se porque aun no lo entiendes, pero es fácil de entender, ella... ella ahora es mía._

"_Mía"…_esto se repitió en mi mente, casi como un mensaje que era directamente para mi, una advertencia, una aclaración…una afirmación en la cual yo no había tenido voto, no había tenido elección de ninguna de las decisiones recientes, todo estaba controlado por él. Me sentía enjaulada, pero a la vez no deseaba liberarme de su yugo…porque aun me ataba mi misma a una venganza…o la conección de sange que teniamos…no lo sabía.

—Ahome… ¿Qué te sucedió? Porque te ves…así.

No pude decirle nada, estaba impactada por todo, primero en los brazos del demonio y ahora cuestionada por el hermano…prácticamente, estaba al borde de un colapso.

—Él te lo hizo… ¿cierto?

—Si…—pude decir finalmente, todo, todo era culpa de él, Sesshomaru me había arrebatado todo lo que era mio y aun no tenía el coraje de enfrentarmele..¿por qué?.

—Te matare…no te lo perdonare nunca… ¿Qué diablos pensabas cuando le hiciste eso a Ahome? ¿cómo lo hiciste?

—La perla—respondió alguien cerca, luego salió el cuerpo de ella, de Kikio. —la perla fue usada para esto y ahora ella posee todos los fragmentos en su cuerpo.

—Pero ¿Cómo?...no se suponía que hay que tener sangre de demonio para poder ser uno.

Kikio inmediatamente miro a mi dirección, pero no exactamente a mí, más bien al demonio que estaba tras de mí. Este me soltó y camino tranquilamente unos pasos, adelantándose un poco. Mi cuerpo era cubierto parcialmente por él, aunque podía ver toda la escena.

Me adelante un poco y note la ironía en sus ojos, Sesshomaru no podría decir nada, pero a veces, solo con sus ojos, todo estaba dispuesto.

—Pero…¿cómo pudiste?.

—_Porque quise, tampoco tengo que explicarte mis motivos._

Y con eso comenzó a alejarse… no dijo nada más, pero un rayón rojo se movió en el aire, casi por inercia me moví yo también, frenando con mi mano el ataque de Inuyasha hacia Sesshomaru...era rapida, tan rapida como ellos dos.

—No te atrevas…Inuyasha.—dije condo el poder que tenia mi voz en esos instantes…intentaba que mi rostro no mostrara ninguna emoción latente…la confución que sentía en esos segundos y como había defendido a Sesshomaru, solo porque yo deseaba su muerte, pero realizada por mi.

Inuyasha me miraba sin poder creerlo y Sesshomaru, este no dijo nada y por lo contrario siguió su camino, no sin antes mirarme de reojo, sin sentimiento alguno aunque, tal vez ahí, en el dorado de estos, habia burla…me odie por instanes, pero luego senti como ejercia fuerza la espada y rompi el contacto con los ojos del demonio.

—Solo yo puedo acabar con su vida…no permitiré que lo hagas tu.

Él dejo caer la espada mientras se acercaba a mí y sus manos me envolvieron en un abrazo, su respiración era acelerada e inestable. Kikio ya no estaba, aunque Sesshomaru, él aun se sentía en el área…tal vez observado, tal vez esperándome.

Pero ahí estaba y luego desapareció, su esencia abrumadora se esfumo.

—¿Por qué no acudiste a mi?...te perdiste y nos preocupamos mucho, demasiado, Sango esta como loca, y ahora esto…hueles a él y por alguna razon me molesta…_ya te lo habia dicho, te habia advertodo que te alejaras, pero tu, tu como siempre de testaruda.—_susurraba Inuyasha contra mi oido,se agalopo un nudo en mi garganta mientras su voz iba aumentando y denotando desesperacion, al igual que su abrazo.—No se que hacer…dejame acabar con él, te lo aseguro, no se te volvera a acercar.

—Inuyasha…yo, yo estoy bien y me encargare de esto.

—No te lo permitire.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso…lo hare.

—Lo matare.

—Entonces no tengo nada mas que hablar contigo Inuyasha.

—Ahome, lo hago por ti, porque quiero que todo acabe.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás… esto es lo que soy, debes acostumbrarte a lo que soy ahora.

—No creo que pueda.

—Yo comienzo a aceptar mi destino.

Él dejo caer sus manos y se separo lentamente, yo lo miraba sin sentimiento alguno, aunque por dentro me estaba derrumbando, no queria alejarme, no queria estar sola…no queria perder nada de lo que tanto anhelaba…a Inuyasha, aun mi corazon se aceleraba con su cercania.

Todo era tan confuso, tan humanamente desesperante, que solo quedaba figir valentia.

Tal vez era la mejor solucion y alternativa para ignorar lo que se avecinaba.

—Te pareces tanto a él…¿Cómo puedes cambiar tanto?—esto, la palabras de Inuyasha eran tan hirientes, fingi nuevamente no importarme, tal vez era el mejor refugio para mi ahora.

Ser ignorante a todo y quedarme con todo adentro.

—¡¿Como lo logras…? como pasar de ser …olvidalo.—y se dio la vuelta. Perdiendose entre la espesura del bosque.

Intente detenerlo, pero eso no lo hacia alguien como yo…ya no era la Ahome que conocian.

Senti mi cuerpo caer con todo el peso de la agonia, pero los brazos de él me sostuvieron.

—_Bien hecho.—_susurro frio e indiferente…como siempre lo hacia un youkai.

**TANTANNN?**

**CIERTO QUE ESTA BUENO…SESSHOMARU SE VUELVE CADA VEZ MAS MALO!.**

**LAS INVITO A SUSCRIBIRSE A LA COMUNIDAD, SE METERAN HISOTRIAS REALMENTE BUENAS, TANTO DE LAS AUTORAS Y MIENBROS DEL STAF, COMO DE USTEDES.**

**todo esta en mi perfil.  
**

**PARTICIPEN Y CREEN SU HISTORIA, Y HABLEN CON UN MIEMBRO DEL STAFF O CONMIGO.**

**COMENTARIOS OBLIGATORIOS, GRACIAS, DEN CLICK A CONTINUACION:**


	15. SON DIFERENTES

**Hola! Siiiiiiiiii la actualizo! Jejeje es cortito pero sustancioso, así que espero tengan paciencia para el próximo cap, no he estado muy bien de imaginación a causa de mis muy largas vacaciones, pero aquí vuelvo con mucho entusiasmo :D**

**A leer!**

**CAPITULO 15**

**SON DIFERENTES**

Sentía aquellas manos más frías adentrar en mi cuerpo, traspasando el propio manto de frialdad de mi piel, atravesando cada fibra de mis propios sentidos... sentía la fuerza de sus manos, de su presencia, del poder que emitía su sola respiración contra mi cuello y ahí, junto a él, sintiendo como lentamente se desvanecía la presencia de Inuyasha y mi cuerpo iba perdiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que causaba la sola presencia del medio hermano de Sesshomaru, mientras me dejaba arrebatar nuevamente la tranquilidad que iba adquiriendo conforme el aire volvía a correr por mis pulmones intoxicados del veneno del demonio, me permitía intentar hablar:

-¿No te parece suficiente?- susurre aun entre sus manos, sin ánimos de alejarlo de mi cuerpo...porque aunque mi cuerpo no lo quisiera aceptar, sentía una necesidad de tenerlo cerca, casi como si lo llamara mi propia sangre.

-_¿Suficiente?...- _susurro contra mi cuello y su fría respiración me erizo los vellos de mi cuello.-..._aun falta demasiado para que sea suficiente todo esto.-_ Y no logre entenderlo completamente, más bien parecía una respuesta para sí misma, pero quería saber más, sintiendo la fuerza contra mí, me sentía más cerca de la respuesta.

_-_¿Cuando...cuando me lo dirás?- tartamudee, aun no podía verle el rostro, pero podía casi sentir su máscara de frialdad contra mí, el inerte sentimiento que lo caracterizaba y envolvía...calándome los huesos, lográndome estremecer. Me aleje lo suficiente cuando encontré las fuerzas de mirarlo y poder voltear para verlo a la cara. Y allí puede verle, como lo recordaba antes y después de que hiciera parte de mi vida.

..._porque para mi sorpresa ya hacía parte de mi vida._

Y allí, enfrentándome a sus ojos, al dorado de su mirada encontré la necesidad entender los motivos del porque me volvió y convirtió en algo que simplemente no había razón ni motivo.

Y me volvía a encontrar con ese muro en su mirada...indiferente, a su voluntad...a esa voluntad que me convirtió en una semejante a él, a los tantos que combatían y en ese preciso instante lo odiaba, lo miraba con deprecio, intentaba hacerle todo el daño con mis ojos que aun tenían un aire humano, aunque a veces lograba sacar aires salvajes.

-¡¿CUANDO...?- grite y nuevamente sentí su fuerza atacarme, su mano me tapo la boca y la fuerza de esta me acostó violentamente contra el frio suelo, ahí recostada, con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su cabello elegantemente esparcido, cayendo deliamente y como el sol le arrancaba destellos plateados, su mirada soberbia, poderosa, orgullosa y llena de poder, algo plácidamente hermoso ante mis ojos. Sentí mis ojos sorprendidos, no solo ante la imagen sino también ante la sorpresa de su actitud, allí sobre mí, con su mano sobre mi boca.

-_Shhhh...Que escandalosa.- _susurro fríamente mientras liberaba mi boca y comenzaba a jugar con algunos cabellos que caían en mi rostro, escondiéndolos...allí, en ese punto que lograba descolocarme.

-Pero...-y me callo, solo con sus ojos, con una leve advertencia, un leve arqueamiento de ceja...casi logre sentir el aire intimidante alrededor nuestro.

Se acerco a mi rostro, olfateo y sentí un espasmo de miedo...-_Hueles como te imaginaba... aunque...antes tenía una diferencia -_susurro en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi hombro, y en mi mente se repetía la palabra..."_diferente"_ estaba más cerca de conocer algo de sus razones, comenzó a juguetear con las prendas...

_-¿Qué harás con Inuyasha?- _pregunto aun sin mirarme, mientras con las yemas de sus dedos repasaba los tatuajes de mi rostro, respire nuevamente, intentando conseguir suficiente aire para contestarle, aunque no supiera de mis que decirle, todo parecía un extraño sueño.

-¿Hacerle a Inuyasha?...nada.- Respondí inmediatamente segura de mis palabras.

Nuevamente no dijo nada y se quedo, ahí, mirándome con aquellos ojos indiferentes.

Tal vez no sepa que sucedía, pero podía notar un cierto interés en sus ojos, ello me intranquilizaba, pero tal vez era imaginación.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?...porque estoy segura de que algo tramas, no me convertiste en esto sin algún motivo...¿Qué tramas? no solo soy yo la que está envuelta en todo esto, también Inuyasha por lo que noto y tal vez no solo sea él...tengo curiosidad...- dije con seguridad, porque analizándolo, tras el interés de saber que haría con Inuyasha, algo debe tramarse...tal vez matarlo, y no sería descabellada la idea, el siempre ha estado buscando la forma de acabarlo y no sé si esto...el transformarme en demonio, sea parte de algún plan para matarlo...pero también lo dudo, no creo que para matar a Inuyasha deba hacer tanto...no creo que eso sea tan importante.- ...a menos...-y porque no decirle, tal vez encuentre algo en sus ojos-...a menos que esto sea parte de un plan para matar a Inuyasha...¿Es así?

Solo sonrió...al principio fue lo único que dejo ver, aunque sea por instantes, luego una máscara de indiferencia.

-_¿Eso es lo que te interesa...solo Inuyasha?_

_-_¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Y no dijo nada más, se levanto dejándome ahí, sin ninguna respuesta que me llevara a alguna solución, tal vez a la verdad de toda esta enredadera que atacaba mi tranquilidad, lentamente vi como se iba alejando de donde me encontraba con su particular andar, y antes de adentrarse al bosque, pude escucharlo, casi como un efímero suspiro...

-_...pronto me encargare de que todo esto acabe...-_volteo a verme, enfrentándome, el sabía que no tenía que alzar la voz para poderlo escuchar-..._no solo para ti o para el resto...también para mí__._

_-_Pronto...¿Cuando?-dije.

- _Paciencia...no apresures tu muerte.-_ y ahí note su lánguida sonrisa y sin más retomo su camino mientras yo quedaba en la más puro desconcierto..."_¿mi muerte?"_ me levante con un poco de dificultad, acomode mis ropas y tal vez no tenía a un lugar a donde ir, pero lo que si estaba segura es que tenía mucho en que pensar.

**TANTAN?**

**A que Sessho no es un divino? Jejeje lo amo, espero sus comentarios, que como sabrán son obligatorios :D…gracias por su paciencia y más con esta historia que me encanta y que llega a sus 200 RW, estoy muy emocionada así que pronto vendrá un fic en conmemoración a este gran hecho.**

**Besos y espero sus comentarios ansiosa**


	16. CUIDALA

**Hola, llegó con un capi de mis historias viejas…porque enserio, no quiero abandonar una más.**

**Besos y disfrutenla…y muchas gracias a los que aun la siguen y esperan a que haya una actualización.**

**CUIDALA**

**CAPITULO 16**

Cuanto tiempo había pasado, no sabía exactamente, tampoco estaba muy recía a averiguarlo…en algún rincón de mi mente algo me decía que ya había pasado más de un mes en el cual: no veía a mis amigos, no veía a Sesshomaru…no tenía idea de donde estaba y tampoco estaba segura de la ultima vez que había comido.

Especialmente cuando sentía que todo había perdido sentido aparece la cruda y cruel imagen de Sesshomaru, algo que de alguna u otra forma me había ayudado a sobrevivir y que despues de mucho tiempo se había olvidado el verdadero objetivo que tenía referente a él. Algo detro de mi, decía que ya no importaba, pero, tampoco quería aceptar el absurdo sentimiento de que a pesar de no querrer destruirlo, necesitaba y ansiaba que estuviera cerca…para llenar de alguna forma el inmenzo espacio que faltaba.

No quería la cercanía de Inuyasha, ya no pertenecía a su mundo y mucho menos a su causa, era absurdo imaginar que aun podía estar cerca de él siendo un demonío creado por su hermano. A base de una venganza, porque de alguna forma esto tenía que ver con un intrincado plan para hacer esto más doloroso para el hibrido.

Respire nuevamente el aire suave y volví a tener miedo.

Sin darme cuenta me encontre frente al pozo…ese en donde estaba mi verdadero mundo, en donde era humana y no era ninguna reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, tampoco arriesgaba mi vida ni buscaba una legendaía piedra que ahora hacía parte de mi cuerpo.

Sonreí con nostalgía y camine hacía este, antes de darme cuenta cruce el pozo y desde el fonde de mi corazón deseé que todo acabara y volviera a ser la misma Ahome de siempre.

Sin garras, sin venenos, sin superfuerza, ni supervelocidad…y aun más…sin Sesshomaru cerca.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos noté el cambio en el aire, el olor a bosque se había perdido y había mas ruido…un suspiro de frustración se deslizo por mi garganta, al igual que una sonrisa triste. Sin pensarlo mucho de un salto, salí de aquel pozo y noté que nada había cambiado a los pocos recuerdos que venian a mi cabeza.

Extrañamente tampoco esperaba cambios, más bien mi familia se caracterizo por dejar las cosas y más el pozo en su estado, como las anteriores generaciones lo habían dejado, evitando alterar la espiritualidad y la conexión que había con el pasado. Caminé tranquilamente por las escaleras hacía la salida, porque de alguna forma no podía huir de mi destino, pero tampoco podía simplemente olvidar a mi familia y dejarla pensar en que algo me sucedió en la epoca antigua.

Antes de todo queria despedirme e ir a encontrar la verdadera razón del porque ahora eres una demonio y solo había una persona me te lo diría y algo me decía que no me iba a gustar la idea, tampoco iba a reaccionar de la mejor forma, pero era mejor que seguir estando a la deriva sin recibir respuetas.

Tomé aire y abri la puerta, sabiendo que todos estaban alli al reconocer la voz de mi familia mucho antes de salir del pozo, estaban hablando de las ventas del templo… Luego se volvió algo que dejo de importarme y me extrañe por eso, porque de alguna forma había perdido el interes por lo que pasaba por sus vidas humanas, un sentimiento egoista que debía ser parte de los demonios. No faltó mucho para estar al frente de la puerta en la que se encontraba mi familia y sin importarme lo que pudiera pasar o antes de arrepentirme y huir como una cobarde, abrí la puerta y entre a la reducida sala. Inmediatamente noté que todos me miraban con aquella expreción que de alguna forma no se me hizo extraña, es más esperaba esa mirada en sus rostros. No dije nada, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me senté lejos de ellos y antes de sentirme peor dirigí mi mirada hacía la Tv apagada. Sonreí tristemente y escuche el aire de mi madre salir de sus labios, ahí noté que todos habían dejado de respirar y a continuación todos hicieron lo mismo que mi madre; dejando escapar el aire acumulado.

-¿Eres Ahome…? Claro que lo eres…. ¿Qué te sucedió?-Esa era la voz de mi madre con el tinte de pánico.

-No lo sé- dije sinceramente – un día…abrí mis ojos y estaba convertida en esto- dije, aunque en parte era mentira, otra era verdad. Reí y voltié a verla con algo de tristeza y en cuestión de instantes vi como su rostro se quebraba a llorar. Hace mucho que no lo hacía, tampoco quería recordar la ultima vez que lo había hecho, porque de alguna forma me haría más daño.

-Y… ¿Qué haras?... ¿Hay solución?- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el delantal.

-No…no la hay.-dije mientras volvia el rostro al vacio espacio.

-Pero…algo debe de solucionarlo- esa era la voz del abuelo, senti como algo dentro de mi se apretujaba e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse.

-Claro hermana, el abuelo tiene razón- ahora era Sota.

-No…no la hay.- y tenía una plena seguridad de que así era- Ya no tengo una parte humana que salvar.

-Pero…

-Vasta…enserio, no, no es necesario que piensen en una solución, es algo que ya acepte de alguna forma.

-Y… ¿Inuyasha?-por alguna razón mi madre se había dado cuenta de mi amor por Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo y tampoco me había esforzado demasiado en ocultarselo, pero de alguna forma el que ella me lo recordase se hacía extraño, porque era otro sueño al que debía renunciar.

-Supongo que tampoco puedo hacer nada por ellos, ya no es lo mismo…lo que buscabamos ya lo encontramos y esta seguro- me refería a la perla de Shikon que ahora estaba en mi cuerpo.- Creó que ya todo acabo.

-Pero…Ahome…

-No mamá, esta bien, enserio.-dije mostrandole una de mis sonrisas, aunque no fuera real, era un vago intento de tranquilizarla.

-Y… ¿qué haras?

-Nada…supongo que ahora solo intento olvidar todo.

-Te estas…-pero la interrumpí.

-Si…mamá, en realidad el objetivo de venir aquí fue desde el principio el de despedirme.

-Ahome…-volvio a decir entre un chillido. Noté que todos lloraban, pero cuando intenté calmarlos la puerta se abrio bruscamente dejando entrar el aroma que en cierta forma se aprecía al mío.

-Sesshomaru-susurre sin verlo, lo dije con todo el amor y el odio que le podía sentir en esos instantes.

- _¿Cuanto pensabas demorarte?_

_-_No es que sea de tu incumbencía…-dije altaneramente.

-_Humanos…Ahora yo me encargaré de ella.-_Dijo a mi familia con su tono altanero e indiferente.

- ¿Comó?

-Ahome…son tan parecidos- dijo mi madre pasando de ver a Sesshomaru a mi y nuevamente a Sesshomaru.

-_Vamos- _dijo ignorando el comentarío de mi madre.

No pude negarme, me levante y miré por ultimoa mi familia…a mi pequeña e indefensa familia. Intente por todas las formas no derramar una lagrima, no quería mostrarme debil ante Sesshomaru. Los miré a cada uno por ultima vez jurandome a mi misma que no volvería. Me di la vuelta y encare a Sesshomaru, noté que en su rostro nuevamente no había nada y este se dirigió a la salida, antes de seguirlo, susurre:

-Adios- dijé y segui la figura de él, aunque no sabía que hacía aquí, aun no le preguntaría, solo hasta cruzar el tiempo y volver a la epoca antigua.

A lo lejos escuche el torpe caminar de mi mamá…ve volteé a verla y ahí vi su rostro iluminado por el sol, tan brillante, tan vivo…-Cuida de ella Sesshomaru- gritó, sonreí para mi misma y me voltee nuevamente.

…sabía que lo había escuchado…Sesshomaru.

**Si, se acabó y shadark es una irresponsable, pero adicvinen estana a un click de decirle todo lo que se merece.**

**Besos y cuidense mucho.**


	17. UN JUEGO PELIGROSO

**Hola, lamento la eterna demora de este fic, pero aunque no parezca mantengo más ocupada que de costumbre. Supongo que nunca dejare el vicio de la irresponsabilidad, pero es complicado con tantas obligaciones encima. **

**Note que este fic hace demasiado tiempo no lo actualizaba y antes de que se me pierda la historia en mi cabeza con tantas que hay ahí, debo actualizarla. Es más creo que se me fue olvidando el final de esta, pero graciosamente sé que va por buen camino y pronto se me ocurrirá algo nuevamente. Por el momento deseo mis más sinceras disculpas y espero disfruten del capítulo. Lo dedico a todas aquellas que han seguido mi proceso y que están alertas de mis cambios y los hermosos RW.**

**Besos y a leer!**

**COMIENZA UN JUEGO PELIGROSO**

**CAPITULO 17**

Tal vez nunca entienda el hecho del porque Sesshomaru me había transformado en una youkai, pero tampoco podía aceptarlo así de sencillo. Era casi como cuestión de principios y la más pura supervivencia. Humana o no, tenía convicciones y ya había aceptado a no volver a mi familia…mínimamente me merecía una explicación a su irremediable lógica arrolladora.

Aunque solo fuera una patética explicación a lo que sucedía. Porque no sentía ningún impulso ahora mismo por matarlo…pero de alguna forma, sabía que no podría hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a mi madre?— dije, mientras aceleraba el paso e intentaba verle el rostro; en cuanto acapare su mirada, alzo una ceja plateada y desvió nuevamente la vista hacia delante…aunque sabía seriamente que para caminar no necesitábamos ver hacía donde íbamos una elegancia innata, yo podía sentir que mi cuerpo se movía elegantemente, casi podía sentir cada partícula diferente en el ambiente. Notaba los cambios y las modificaciones, tenía recuerdos de mi propio aroma esparcido por el campo e identificaba los extraños y los que guardaba en mi mente… Inuyasha, Kikio y Sesshomaru.

—Deja de pretender que no me escuchas— volví a insistir con voz altanera. Se detuvo repentinamente y clavándome sus gélidos ojos ambarinos, escupió las palabras elegantemente.

— _¿crees qué lo pretendo? _

—Sí, sé que te importo… no por nada me elegiste.

—_No sé entonces porque pierdes el tiempo preguntándome cosas innecesarias si ya lo tienes tan claro— _dijo neutralmente.

—Igual, quiero escucharlo de ti.

—_Entiende de una vez…aquí no se hace lo que tú quieras, es lo que a mí se me antoje hacer.—_dijo firmemente y mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse levemente dominado…pero mi espíritu, parecía cada vez más ansioso por demostrarle que se equivocaba, que él jamás podría someterme.

—Lograrás hacer lo que quieras Sesshomaru, podrás convertirme y pretender muchas cosas…pero tú jamás conseguirás controlarme.

— _¿A no? Pareces muy segura._

—Lo estoy… ¡y deja de acercarte!— comencé a decir un poco alarmada al notar como mermaba la distancia que nos separaba.

—_Cállate de una buena vez._

—No me voy a callar. — dije mientras le ordenaba a mi cuerpo a no moverse ni un centímetro, aunque sintiera una gran urgencia en alejarme y buscar un hueco en donde refugiarme de sus hipnóticos ojos, cada vez las distancias se iban mermando y su apremiante presencia exigía más de la mía .

—_Entonces hare que te calles…a las malas— _antes de que pudiera replicar y borrarle esa sonrisa siniestra que se dibujo en su pálido rostro, ya lo tenía encima cortándome la respiración y aprisionando mis labios contra sus colmillos, deje escapar un leve chillido cuando sus dientes atravesaron la dura piel y mis pulmones se embriagaron con el cálido aroma de la sangre.

_Sangre_…._sangre….sangre…_

Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que no lo podía controlar, deje escapar un gruñido que vibro desde mi pecho y alboroto la paz del bosque. Escuche claramente el aleteo incesante de las aves alejándose y un silencio tan abrumador que me hizo sentir poderosa y alerta, las garras se salieron sin control, mientras apretaban fuertemente las manos de Sesshomaru en un intento poco veraz de alejarlo. Comencé a hiperventilar mientras el deseo se agolpaba en mi cabeza y provocaba un pitido en mi oído que logro sacar otro gruñido. Repentinamente él alejo sus colmillos dándome una imagen que logro descolocarme y excitarme de sobremanera y a la vez concentrarme tanto que levemente se fue mermando aquel deseo extraño que había brotado al oler la sangre.

Fue su rostro manchado con mi sangre, su inexorable rostro mancillado con aquel carmesí y sus fríos ojos mirándome neutralmente que hizo en mi estomago un caos olvidado hace tiempo, mientras yo me encontraba en el límite del deseo... por destruir y destruirlo.

—_Deprimente ese control…—_solo articulo mordazmente, mientras comenzaba a alejarse. —_no parece ser suficiente para mi. — _pero eso sabía perfectamente que lo decía para él.

— ¡NOOO!— gruñí— No te vayas.

Pero nuevamente no hizo caso a mis palabras patéticamente suplicantes, aunque no me sentía tan débil como para dejarlo ir de un solo salto lo alcance, interponiéndome en su camino. Note como su rostro se arrugo con la molestia y en su pecho algo parecido al tronar de un rayo comenzó a clamar más fuerte logrando hacerme erizar los vellos de la espalda; sonreí expectante y ese leve gesto logro tenerme nuevamente dominada por su presencia y sus poderosas garras…llámenme masoquista, pero comenzaba a desarrollar un juego perverso y peligroso.

Repentinamente se acerco hasta quedar a solo centímetros de mi rostro, con su cálido y dulce aroma rozándome, se acerco hasta mi oído, aunque sabía que no era necesario y susurro las palabras tan delicadamente que logro bloquearme levemente el flujo mental.

—_Te desgarrare tanto…que pedirás clemencia._

—No me mataras…—dije segura, tan segura que podía sentir que yo era importante para él.

El bufo tanto molesto, como burlándose de mí… con un leve movimiento de sus garras me tumbo en el suelo y lo mire un poco desconcertada, esto logro acentuar sus ojos depravados y se alzo la sonrisa torcida en sus labios, dejando ver los colmillos.

—_No dije que lo fuera hacer…— _indicó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y lo dejaba caer junto con sus armas.—_Pero solo te puedo decir una cosa…—_paso su lengua por los labios aun cubiertos de sangre, saboreo y volvió a una mirada mortal_—…vas a sufrir._

Algo dentro de mí se inquieto mientras observaba a Sesshomaru despojarse de su ropa, dándome una clara imagen de su cuerpo… de sus fuertes y musculosas manos, del pausado respirar en aquel grande pecho. De las abdominales levemente marcadas, la estrecha cintura y la… erección que dejaba lejos toda duda de lo que quería hacer conmigo.

— ¿Me vas a violar Sesshomaru?—dije, sonando levemente emocionada y burlona, pero a la vez alarmada…porque no sabía si eso era lo que ambicionaba, porque tampoco estaba segura de lo que realmente yo quería y el golpeteo de mi corazón no ayudaba a aminorar unas ansias salvajes de destruirlo…solo tenía la leve certeza de que comenzaba un juego peligroso.

— _¿violarte?... no, tú me suplicaras que te posea._

**Quiero decir que estoy más emocionada de lo que imaginaba y es que Sesshomaru me vuelve loca. No daré muchos detalles aquí, solo me despido y esperando un lindo RW, se despide su servidora.**

**Besos. **

**Den clic a continuación:**


	18. FIN

**Hola, aquí les dejo el final de esta historia. Espero la disfruten y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**

**Besos.**

**CAPITULO 18**

Antes de darme cuenta me sentía completamente dominada por el poder de sus ojos. Sentía mi cuerpo inmóvil bajo el de él.

Tenía miedo de hacer algo que tal vez terminara causándome más dolor, aunque en alguna parte de mi cuerpo la sangre que él me había entregado corría por mi cuerpo, exigía nuevamente su dueño. Haciéndome desearlo y me enfurecía saberlo, porque él también lo sentía y solo lograba esbozar una tenue sonrisa torcida al saberse tan dominante, y esto más que asustarme; me excitaba.

Terror a causar el más pequeño quejido, porque su mirada se había vuelto de imperturbable a feroz mientras que mi respiración se agitaba al sentir como mi cuerpo exigía más y como él tomaba más de lo que nunca supe capaz de dar.

De alguna forma no debí despertar eso que ocultaba a mis ojos y a mi nueva realidad, porque una vez que lo hiciera sus ojos decían que no iba a ser dulce, que de ahora en adelante un aberrante deseo se despertaba en su mirada y un extraño deseo se producía en los ojos de aquel demonio, sentí miedo, pero también la gran necesidad bullía entre mis venas.

_Al final solo quedaba una palabra, la cual lo calificaría en todo lo que hace, que cada día termina forjando apra el mundo. _

_Verdugo de vidas._

Ya ni quería evitar lo inevitable, no tenía la fuerza de rebelarme ante algo que mi cuerpo lo exigía, mientras que mi conciencia negaba la invasión de sus dedos entre mis piernas y como en cada movimiento, cada frote experto lograba sacarte un gemido camuflado en un lamento de los últimos fragmentos de mi humanidad.

Sus ojos dorados y fieros exigían más, me exigían dar hasta el último fragmento de lo que podía ser Ahome, lo devoraba y pedia por más. En aquella mirada experimentaba como mi vida iba perdiéndose entre sus finos dedos cada vez que hacia más presión en aquel punto entre mis piernas mientras yo me debatía entre dejarme llevar o evitar todo.

Sabía que de alguna manera se sentía enfermo, porque odiaba toda la humanidad que podía representar aun, porque odiaba que estuviera ahí, que fuera escogida por él y que aun así fuera tan perfecta para sus morbidos deseos.

_Sentía como sus dedos ansiaban _despojarme de todos mis secretos, anhelos y sueños que pude tener como humana, para convertirlos en nada y el ser el todo en mi vida. Lo olía en el aire y en su respiración agitada cada vez que borraba mis triunfos con un beso, mis avances con una mirada y mis esperanzas con una caricia.

Porque no había esperanza, porque la elección la tome y no medí el riesgo.

Porque en ese instante entendí lo que hace tanto tiempo estaba intentando entender_._

Él no pensaba dejarme ir y él no pensaba irse a ningún lado.

—_Abre más las piernas Ahome. —_susurro contra mi cuello, causándome una nueva ola de excitación, humedeciéndome más para él. — _perfecto. — _seguía sin verlo, pero podía imaginarlo todo. podia imaginar su cara satisfecha, sus intenciones oscuras y su posible rendicion a todo.

Y al final _todo paso, sin querer evitarlo, sin ninguna palabra de oposición o aprobación, él se levanto sobre mí, se irguió como macho y yo finalmente sucumbí en aquel poder que representaba y que tarde o temprano iba a exigir._

Y fue esa tarde en la que Sesshomaru se convirtió en mi primera razón de vivir.

Porque él era parte de mí.

Porque lo necesitaba para sentirme mujer.

Porque lo anisaba para sentirme tranquila.

Porque mi cuerpo lo requería.

Porque deseaba que él fuera todo mío y yo fuera suya.

Porque al final aquella forma de bestia me domino completamente y sabia que él estaba complacido.

Porque consiguió lo que el tanto quería y yo no entendía.

Porque al final le di todo.

Y él me recamo como suya.

Finalmente llegó el que el más deseaba, el instante en que sus impasibles ojos dorados se encontraron con los míos, cuando las distancias se acortaban, nuestras esencias se camuflaban y mezclaban entre si.

Nnos volvíamos uno. Sentías el hambre que profesaba sus caricias y sin que yo entendiera a la perfección su mente me entregue a su voluntad.

—_Ahome…— _Susurro sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. — _No voy a ser gentil._

Solo atine a soltar un gemido, ocultando mi mirada de sus ojos penetrantes. Porque lejos de sorprenderme, lo sabía, ya no era fragil...era como él.

—_Nunca seré la persona buena que pensaste ibas a conocer, porque de ahora en adelante deberás enfrentarte a la realidad de que somos demonios y que no nos dejamos llevar por esos sentimientos que aun albergas en tu mente._

—Te equivocas Sesshomaru…porque yo soy aun humana y tú me preferiste a mí que a los de tu especie para hacer esto.

—_Te estás dando mucho crédito…—_ antes de poder sentir como te invadía el cuerpo su sexo escuchaste tan claro que pudiste sentir como el ultimo fragmento de tu alma se escabullía de tus manos. — _Yo solo quería coger contigo Ahome…pero no soportaba el hecho de que fueras una humana._

Me afecto y a la vez no, ya que estaba el hecho implicito de un deseo.

Porque desee que eso no fuese cuando era humana, pero como demonio solo quería que me viera, me deseara y estuviera ahí. Para mí.

Y lo tenía

Y si iban a ser las cosas así, no me importaba, porque ahora podía oler la verdadera intención de él. Y note que no distan muchas de las aberraciones humanas y las mias.

Egoísmo.

Racismo.

Quería llorar, pero no lograbas hacerlo.

Tu sangre te lo impedía.

—Yo también te deseaba Sesshomaru y no me importaban las consecuencias para llegar a este punto.

El sonrió, y algo en mi vientre se agito. Porque su sonrisa lejos de ser feliz era de mórbido placer y cinismo.

—_Entonces no dilatemos más este momento. —_termino diciendo mientras arañaba mi piel con sus colmillos y desgarraba lo que quedaba de mi ropa.

Sus caricias eran _brutas, dolorosas, posesivas__,_ marcando cada rincón de mi piel, sentí como corrompía cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, como sus manos exploraban y besaban cada centímetro de el cuerpo que ahora perdia el control, mientras sin saber en qué momento mi mano jugueteaba con su pene y él profería rugidos con cada agitación de mi mano. Le dedique especial atención en la punta la cual en instantes humedeció mi mano.

En el instante en que pretendí cerrar los ojos y degustar su excitación, hasta que sentí la invasión de su sexo contra el mío en una embestida tan fuerte que casi me arranca el corazón.. Parecía que quería grabar en su viciada mente todos los gestos de dolor y angustia que aun podía proferirle.

Me penetró con fuerza, sin piedad o compasión… marcando territorio, imponiendo su autoridad.

_No se detuvo al oler mi sangre, ni al ver las pequeñas lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos, porque yo me abrace a él mientras el dolor se transformaba en placer, la felicidad en excitación, y el amor en solo sexo._

Y lo disfrute, disfrute el sentir su hombría sobre mí.

Ronronee junto a él mientras dejaba que mis caderas se movieran contra las de él, cuando todo dejo de importa y el sentir se volvió en todo.

Sentí mi dominación sobre él y como él lo disfruto, cuando decidí ser yo la que controlara el ritmo, él dejo que me moviera sobre, que nuestras miradas salvajes se camuflaran en cariño y que llegáramos juntos como si fuéramos amantes.

No habían palabras dulces, ni caricias amorosas, ni miradas suplicantes.

En ese instante aprendí a ser lo que era, un demonio solitario y silencioso. Antes de que pudiera decir algo deje que mi cuerpo se transformara en su forma de demonio.

Sabía que no podría huir, sabía que no me libraría de él.

Porque ya hacia parte de todo.

Porque el me encontraría en cualquier punto en el que yo me refugiase.

No me dejaría ir, de eso estaba segura.

Antes de marcharme lo mire y sin sorpresa note que volvía a tener su fría mirada.

El no dijo nada.

Pero sabía que no las necesitaba saber.

Ya lo había escuchado todo.

Y sabía que nada iba a ser igual.

Salte dejando todo atrás, pero llevándome consigo la eterna promesa de que era suya por siempre.

**Fin.**

**Cuando mi cabeza suelte el epilogo, se los traeré emocionada, pero por el momento este es el fin de esta historia. Trabaje mucho en este final. Porque no sabía cómo desarrollarlo todo. Pero aquí esta.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por aun estar pendientes de él.**


End file.
